


Пропеллеры. Часть 2. "Дай мне пройти через это"

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Пропеллеры [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feeding Tubes, Flashbacks, Gags, Gunplay, Humiliation, Incidental medical kink, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Fantasy, Recovery, i.e. they don't let medical issues get in the way of their kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «Стив открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но Баки заговорил первым: «Ты можешь. Нам даже не нужно это обсуждать. Так ты только испортишь всё настроение, верно?»





	Пропеллеры. Часть 2. "Дай мне пройти через это"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Come Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477397) by [birdbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains). 



> **Предупреждения:** БДСМ, садизм, мазохизм, жестокость, оскорбления, кинк на унижения, эксгибиционизм, плохой БДСМ-этикет, обзывательства, ООС персонажей  
>  \+ установившиеся отношения, игры с оружием, гастральные трубки, случайный медицинский кинк, т.е. скорее то, что они не позволяют медицинским проблемам встать на пути у их кинка, обездушивание, опредмечивание, контроль оргазма, фантазии об изнасиловании, кляпы, слёзы, последствия изнасилования, воспоминания, восстановление, трёп
> 
>  **Примечание автора:** мне надо перестать переписывать эту вещь сейчас, или я никогда не уймусь. Она не слишком вычищенная или последовательная, но надеюсь, что вам понравится. Поясняю, что описанная в самом начале сцена, происходит по времени ближе к середине истории, но в остальном все рассказано в хронологическом порядке.  
>  Посмотреть, как выглядит G-трубка, можно посмотреть по ссылке: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v663/svredhatpat/Blog%20stuff/Care/peg1.jpg  
> По сути это специальный разъем в животе, который может закрываться и открываться, и чтобы поесть через него, нужно присоединять трубку к разъёму, чтобы заправлять жидкую пищу через неё. Смысл в том, чтобы не ходить с длинной трубкой постоянно, когда занимаешься другими вещами.  
> Секс в этой истории содержит элементы игры в насилие, вроде того.

— Эй, Бак, — сказал Стив, — можешь передать мне один из твоих пистолетов? «Дерринджер» подойдёт. Принеси его сюда, на стол. Да, сюда. Присаживайся.

Баки уселся напротив него за маленький кухонный стол с пистолетом в руках. 

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Вынь патроны. Поставь их на стол. Да, так. Теперь можешь пододвинуть его ко мне. — Он взял поднял пистолет и похлопал себя по колену. — Хорошо, иди сюда.

Баки соскользнул на пол и на четвереньках подполз к Стиву.

— Хорошо, встань на колени, — велел Стив. 

Баки подчинился, распрямив спину, и замер лицом к нему. Стив взял его левой рукой за подбородок. Надавив на нижнюю челюсть, приказал открыть рот и засунул туда пистолет. Баки расслабился, приникнув к ногам Стива и его руке. Он так обмяк, что Стив представил, как он растворяется и стекает сквозь пол. Стив передвинул руку, чтобы можно было при желании погладить Баки по волосам, а Баки потянулся, пытаясь вобрать дуло глубже себе в рот, прямо в горло.

— Всё отлично, — сказал Стив. — Да, Бак, всё отлично.

Потом он вытащил пистолет и вытер его о лицо Баки, размазывая слюну по его щеке. Из открытого рта Баки всё ещё текла слюна. 

— Вот, — сказал Стив, вытирая подбородок Баки рукавом. — Открой глаза, Баки.

Глаза у Баки были расфокусированные, будто кварцевые, больше похожие на стеклянные глаза игрушки, чем на человеческие. Не дожидаясь приказа, он попытался сконцентрироваться, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и Стив собирался уже сказать, что это не обязательно, но просто позволил ему решать самому.

Стиву сдавило грудь, когда взгляд Баки наконец остановился на нём. Стив погладил его по плечу.

— Ну как тебе, Баки? — спросил он. — Нравится?

Баки, кажется, растерялся из-за того, что ему задали вопрос, но торопливо кивнул. Стив подождал, поглаживая пальцем его шею, так что сразу же смог почувствовать, когда он попытался заговорить:

— Да, Стив, — наконец, сумел произнести он. — Так, как надо.

Баки совсем не был сломан. Он старался куда упорнее, чем кто-либо имел право от него ожидать.

* * *

От него никогда не было никаких неудобств. Стив даже порой жалел об этом. Он никогда не будил Стива, крича, рыдая или кидаясь на стены в своей комнате. Вместо этого, когда Стив выныривал из собственных кошмаров и спускался на кухню за стаканом воды, Баки уже сидел там: на кухонном или на разделочном столе, или на полу, с прямой спиной и подтянутыми под себя скрещенными ногами, и неотрывно смотрел в пустоту перед собой. Или как будто смотрел сквозь стены.

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что задумал перекусить среди ночи? — спрашивал он с такой шутливой беспомощностью, что, боже помоги ему, Стив не мог удержаться от смеха. Дождавшись, пока он отсмеётся, Баки улыбался ему и ловил за руку: — Ну, хватит обо мне, а ты что здесь делаешь? Я же знаю, что ты совершенно не умеешь готовить. 

И Стив снова смеялся, заваливаясь на стол.

* * *

Самым смешным во всём этом было то, что Баки больше не мог нормально есть. Он использовал для этого, как бы повежливее это сказать, пищевую трубку. Вот только это не было его свободным сознательным выбором. Стив прочёл всю доступную литературу по вспомогательным технологиям обслуживания «Cолдата», авторства самого уважаемого агентства, но это не слишком помогло. Инструкции по обращению с искусственной рукой, по использованию электрошоковой терапии, криогенной камеры (одной из ранних моделей, внутри которой даже остались глубокие царапины от ногтей Баки), но ничего об обслуживании самого Солдата. Его предполагалось использовать, а не содержать, и все перечисленные технологии были нацелены только на это.

— Рекомендую вам вшить ему G-трубку, — сказал врач. — Это будет намного легче для его организма, чем регулярное использование назогастрального способа кормления.

— Не говорите мне, говорите это ему, — сказал Стив. Баки сидел в углу, уставившись в стену. — Он вас слушает. Бак, подними руку. — Баки поднял руку. — Я пришёл с ним за компанию, это он ваш пациент. 

— Это очень несложная операция, — заверил доктор, неловко обращаясь к затылку Баки. — Она займёт всего час, и вашим друзьям после будет проще кормить вас.

— Каким друзьям? — спросил Стив. — Я что-то не вижу тут армии желающих кормить Баки. Если он сам не сможет, я буду делать это. Он не хочет делать операцию. 

— Я не хочу делать операцию, — подтвердил Баки. — Я научусь снова есть сам.

Врач вздохнул.

— Это не так легко, к тому же, до этого вам придётся использовать назогастральную трубку. Она вставляется через нос, — пояснил он Стиву. — Так что вам придётся приглашать медсестру, чтобы она делала это, если вы не планируете делать это самостоятельно.

Баки обернулся и посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Я сделаю, — сказал Стив.

Медсестра пришла к ним всего один раз, чтобы показать Стиву, как это делается. Она оказалась классной: всё время жаловалась на своего бывшего мужа и флиртовала с Баки, пока засовывала трубку ему в нос. Он сказал ей:

— Красавица, я не по этой части. Мне даже жаль тебе в этом признаваться. Так что, эй, Стив, может, сходишь пока, выбросишь мусор?

— Я начала подозревать что-то, как только увидела, как вы держитесь за руки, — подмигнула им медсестра. — Но я понадеялась, что это у вас, как это сейчас называют...

— Понятия не имею, как, — признался Баки.

— Броманс, — сказал Стив.

— Так у вас двоих, — спросила медсестра, — броманс?

— Я не понимаю, — ответил Баки. — Вы думаете, что мы с ним братья?

* * *

Баки дал без труда себя найти и сразу же доверился Стиву и тем, про кого Стив сказал, что им можно доверять. Они так и не поговорили о том, что Баки помнил, потому что для того, чтобы пережить каждый день, требовалось немало усилий. Но было очевидно, что он полагался на Стива, что он знал: Стив именно тот человек, который готов помочь ему.

Стив не знал, да его и не волновало, будут ли они снова трахаться и заниматься всей этой фигнёй с подчинением, точно так же, как не волновало, вспомнит ли Баки хоть что-нибудь и сможет ли когда-либо сам заботиться о себе, или как он собирается жить дальше. В первые дни, если это не было неотложной проблемой, — вроде кормления через трубку или попыток найти для Баки способ, чтобы он мог спать — Стив просто отбрасывал эти проблемы прочь. 

Поэтому он даже не догадывался, пока Баки не сказал: «Красавица, я не по этой части», что Баки помнит и всё ещё хочет.

К тому же, он, так или иначе, уже командовал Баки, просто потому что это было естественно и это работало. Стив не задумывался, вышло так потому, что Стив раньше был его командиром, или из-за того, что было раньше между ними, или же потому, что Солдат умел только подчиняться приказам. Но он не собирался смотреть зубы дарёному коню, а сам Баки казался спокойным, и всё продвигалось без эксцессов, если Стив просто сообщал ему бытовые факты. Вот твоя комната, ты будешь спать здесь, сидеть здесь, носить это. Важнее было, чтобы Баки сам решал более серьёзные задачи, то, что Стив не мог решить за него. Их тоже хватало.

В течение двух последующих недель, Баки принял два кардинальных решения. Стив собирался вводить новую трубку — это называлось «делать интубацию» — и видел, что Баки... он так по особенному замер, как олень, попавший в свет фар автомобиля, без движения, будто парализованный. Он хорошо держал лицо при медсестре, но у него не получалось так же со Стивом.

Стив попробовал пошутить:

— Боюсь, я могу выбить тебе задние зубы этой штукой.

Баки постарался пошутить в ответ:

— Ну, ты будешь не первым.

И Стиву едва удалось сдержать гримасу ужаса, но Баки тут же мучительно распереживался и сказал:

— О, Стиви, прости, я не хотел грузить тебя этим.

И теперь Стив уже был уверен, что какие-то техники ГИДРы выбили ему задние зубы. Раньше он не знал, что их не хватало, Баки не собирался идти к дантисту, да эта задача и не значилась в списке первоочередных проблем Стива. Стив отбросил её вместе с другими вопросами, не требовавшими незамедлительного решения.

— Не надо оберегать меня, — ответил Стив. — Всё нормально.

— Нет, — ответил Баки. А когда Стив проверял по лакмусовой бумажке, чтобы трубка точно была у Баки в желудке, а не где-нибудь ещё, Баки сказал: — Эй, я согласен на G-трубку. Это же всего один час. Будет намного легче для нас обоих, чем вот это. И если я всерьёз займусь собой, я скоро смогу есть сам. Или хотя бы пить жидкие растворы питательной формулы.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Я позвоню этому дерьмовому доктору.

— О, так значит, дело не только во мне, — улыбнулся Баки. — Я думал, я тут один такой чувствительный с докторами. 

— Это точно, но я большой эксперт по докторам, и именно этот настоящий козёл, — сказал Стив.

Стив уже собирался отправится к себе, когда Баки спросил:

— Та, другая комната обязательно должна быть моей?

— Ну, нет, — ответил Стив. — Что ты там придумал?

Баки посмотрел на него, искренне возмущаясь, что ему приходится говорить об этом.

— Ты хочешь спать в моей постели?

— С тобой теплее, — сказал Баки.

* * *

Когда Стив проснулся среди ночи, Баки спал на полу возле его кровати. Зрелище немного пугало: Стив часто заставлял его спать на полу, когда они жили в Бруклине. Но Баки тогда всегда спал крепко и глубоко, Стив так завидовал ему тогда, а теперь он проснулся, кажется, сразу же, как почувствовал на себе взгляд Стива.

— Эй, — сказал Стив.

— Сам ты «эй», — ответил тот.

— Что ты делаешь?

— А сам не видишь?

— Я имел в виду, что ты делаешь там одетый, — сказал Стив. И Баки широко улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Убери эту улыбку с лица и займись делом, — продолжил Стив. — Как, по-твоему, я должен себя чувствовать, лишённый моего законного вида? 

И довольно скоро Баки уже лежал там обнажённый и всё так же улыбался. Он вроде как старался скрыть это, но улыбка всё равно проступала на его лице.

— «Пятёрку» я тебе не поставлю, — сказал Стив. — Что такого смешного? Перестань улыбаться! Это очень серьёзный вопрос.

Баки сорвался и заржал. Он закрывал лицо рукой и сворачивался в хихикающий комок.

— Вот теперь мне ничего не видно! — возмутился Стив. — Я тебя ещё проучу за это завтра утром.

Баки взглянул на Стива сквозь пальцы. 

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал он.

* * *

— Прекрати это немедленно, — сказал Стив.

Баки вопросительно посмотрел на него, он собирался подсоединить трубку к клапану у себя на животе. Он уже заполнил шприц раствором супер-высококалорийной формулы, которой ему полагалось питаться.

— Я это сделаю, — объяснил Стив. — Положи руки на колени.

Баки подчинился.

— Почему тебе приходится это делать? — спросил он.

— Потому что я хочу быть тем, кто кормит тебя, за исключением тех случаев, когда меня нет дома, а тебе надо поесть. Сиди и жди, и держи руки на коленях, пока я всё подготовлю. Ты скажешь «пожалуйста», прежде чем я дам тебе твою еду, и поблагодаришь меня после кормления. Сможешь так сделать?

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Да, — сказал он.

Стиву стало стыдно.

— Я имею в виду, если не хочешь, ничего страшного. Меня иногда немного заносит. 

— О, — сказал Баки. — Нет. Я хочу. Мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь. Я просто... Тебе не обязательно быть со мной таким добрым.

— Я вовсе не добрый, — ответил Стив.

— Но мне нравится, — сказал Баки. — Я говорю, это, конечно, не так зрелищно, как если бы ты кормил меня шоколадом, верно?

— Эй, твоя смесь, скорей всего, весьма вкусная, — заметил Стив.

Он подождал, пока Баки отсмеётся, прежде чем открыть клапан, потому что он втайне почти всерьёз опасался, что у Баки могут вывалится внутренности, если он будет смеяться, когда клапан открыт.

— Ну, вперёд, — пробормотал Стив, и Баки задрал майку, чтобы Стив мог подсоединить трубку к клапану. Стиву потребовалась минута, чтобы разобраться, но он был совсем не против, это оказалось даже интересно. Нечто новое, возможность помещать еду прямо внутрь Баки. Он погладил Баки по животу возле клапана и посмотрел на него. Баки внимательно наблюдал за ним.

— Хочешь этого? — спросил Стив. — Хочешь свою еду?

— Да, пожалуйста, Стив, — сказал Баки.

Стив взял шприц с раствором и начал выдавливать его в трубку.

— Хочешь этого? — снова спросил он. — Хочешь, чтобы я ввёл тебе всё полностью внутрь?

Баки закатил глаза.

— О, если ты не хочешь, ты не обязан принимать это, — сказал Стив.

Баки изобразил на лице умоляющее выражение.

— Пожалуйста, Стив, — сказал он мягким, полным отчаянной мольбы голосом. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно это. Пожалуйста, прямо внутрь.

Стив не удержался от смеха.

— Поверить не могу, ты закатил на меня глаза. Ты просто выводишь нас на новый уровень. 

Баки усмехнулся, довольный собой, и они оба стали смотреть, как Стив ввёл шприц в трубку и медленно начал давить на поршень, выдавливая смесь Баки в желудок.

— Знаешь, а меня это реально заводит, — сказал Баки.

— Да тебя вообще всё заводит, — сказал Стив. — Это одно из твоих лучших качеств. 

Он думал об этом, в особенности о том, как Баки заботился о нём, когда он болел. Он очень много думал об этом в последние несколько недель. 

Всё это время Стив на самом деле не верил, что Баки мог находить его привлекательным, когда он был слабее него. Он не понимал, как кому-то может нравиться, чтобы им командовали и подгоняли пинками. Стива всегда раздражало, когда Баки говорил, что любит заботиться о нём, потому что он считал, что либо Баки врёт, либо втайне сердит на Стива, и ему нравится видеть того беспомощным. Что ж, второе было, конечно, уже на грани паранойи, но Стив был точно уверен, что Баки ему лжёт.

В какой-то момент после сыворотки Стив смог наконец понять, почему Баки говорил так. В этом не было никакого странного секрета. Баки не считал, что возится с кем-то ниже себя, он просто заботился. Стив теперь знал, как это ощущается с другой стороны. 

— А я ведь никогда тебе об этом не говорил, — сказал Баки после, когда Стив закрыл клапан и прикрыл его сверху футболкой, разгладив её на животе.

— А я даже и не заметил, — сказал Стив. — Вероятно, был слишком увлечён зрелищем того, как вся эта плотная, кремообразная масса вдавливается тебе в живот.

Баки так хохотал, что опрокинулся на стол.

— Боже, я так счастлив, — сказал он, когда смог поднять голову. — Я скучал по тебе.

Стиву никогда особенно не удавалось вести беседы, поэтому он просто провел пальцами по волосам Баки.

— Ну, как ощущения? Я имею в виду, был какой-нибудь дискомфорт или как?

— Если честно, то так намного лучше, чем другим способом, — ответил Баки. — Может быть, доктор вовсе не такой уж дерьмовый, и нам стоило прислушаться к нему раньше.

— Ну, если бы он соизволил хотя бы обращаться к тебе, когда говорил с нами, мы бы прислушались, — сказал Стив.

— Эй, тебе не стоит винить его, — ответил Баки. — Это же очевидно, что ты тут главный.

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, медленно и с чувством, и только когда уловил рваное дыхание Баки, вдруг понял, что это был их первый поцелуй с 1944. Баки чуть отстранился, чтобы взять себя в руки, а потом прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, жадно глотая воздух. Он цеплялся за Стива так крепко, что его железная рука порвала тому рукав. 

— Эй, эй, — сказал Стив. Он положил обе руки Баки на плечи и едва ощутимо баюкал его. — Твой командир/босс говорит, что всё хорошо. Ты можешь расслабиться.

* * *

Довольно скоро Баки начал употреблять в пищу жидкий раствор питательной формулы и научился есть кашу и арахисовое масло с хлебом. Ему не нравилось есть, да, в любом случае, он и не мог пока что употреблять еду в нормальном количестве, чтобы хоть отчасти покрыть недостаток калорий, но он упорно тренировался на тот случай, если сможет привыкнуть к этому снова. Стив скармливал ему маленькие кусочки хлеба, как голубю, или давал ему слизывать арахисовое масло со своих пальцев.

— Эй, Стив, — начал как-то Баки.

— Нет, я не разрешу тебе обсасывать арахисовое масло с моего члена, — отрезал Стив.

— Ты мне ничего не разрешаешь, — сказал Баки.

— И это правильно, — ответил Стив. — Я ничего не разрешал тебе уже сколько, семьдесят шесть лет? Так что у меня нет причины менять свою позицию.

— Эй, Стив, — не сдавался Баки.

— Что теперь? — спросил Стив.

— Ну, — Баки чуть замялся, — раз уж мы заговорили о том, чтобы накачивать меня жидкостями...

— О чём мы не говорили.

— Я готов, когда бы ты ни захотел меня, — закончил Баки. Он уверенно посмотрел на Стива и не улыбался при этом, как было бы, если бы Стив нафантазировал эту сцену. По правде говоря, он выглядел грустным. Стив торопливо вытер испачканные арахисовым маслом пальцы и сжал плечо Баки.

— Тяжело ждать меня?

— Что? Нет, — ответил Баки. — Я думал, это ты ждёшь меня.

— Да ладно тебе, я же знаю, что ты всегда готов мне отдаться.

Баки сладко улыбнулся.

— Я просто. Пытаюсь разобраться, — сказал Стив. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки его неправильно понял, но, похоже, того задело молчание Стива на эту тему.

Но Стив просто чувствовал, что, прежде чем начать трахаться, стоило это хорошо обдумать. Опять же, боль тоже. Он едва ли поднимал руку на Баки с тех пор, как тот вернулся. Большей частью шлёпал его по заднице или давал подзатыльники, вполне по-приятельски. Всё это было скорее демонстрацией его собственнических чувств, нежели могло реально повредить Баки, особенно после того градуса боли и пыток, к которому он был теперь привычен.

Было ли это препятствием?

Нет, не то чтобы. Просто он был уже другим человеком, они оба были теперь другими, и Стиву нужно было больше времени, чтобы разобраться с этим. По большей части, можно было просто сказать, что он был не готов.

— Я понимаю, что ты, вероятно, считаешь, что моя роль как раз очень лёгкая, — начал он, отрывая маленький кусочек корочки от своего куска пиццы. Он тщательно проверил, чтобы на нём не оказалось ни сыра, ни соуса, чтобы обед не превратился в очередной заход по удерживанию Баки поперёк груди, пока тот будет блевать.

Баки послушно открыл рот для него. Стиву было хорошо видно, как аккуратно он жевал: пробовал пищу, потом пережёвывал её миллион раз, с нервным видом сглатывал, а потом просто сидел, ожидая, не выйдет ли она обратно. Стив невольно начинал нервничать вместе с ним, просто за компанию. Когда Баки наконец понял, что корочка намерена остаться у него в желудке, он сказал:

— Да, я знаю, что тебе досталась лёгкая роль. Только посмотри, какие вкусные вещи ты ешь, в то время как я питаюсь крошками. Ты обращаешься со мной, как с крысой, которая живёт у тебя в шкафу.

— О, мой шкаф слишком хорош для тебя, — ответил Стив. — Я буду держать тебя в ловушке для крыс.

Баки засмеялся. 

— Ты прав. Интересно, сколько может стоить сделать мышеловку, рассчитанную на человека, для секса. Я имею в виду, как бы дорого оно ни было, это стоит того. Я серьёзно говорю, — сказал он почти официальным тоном. — Я никогда не считал твою работу лёгкой.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты неправильно меня понял, когда я говорю, что мне нужно настроиться, чтобы вернуться в свою колею.

— О, тебе не нужно, — ответил Баки. Он поднял руки, защищаясь, когда Стив нахмурился. — Прости, я не спорю с тобой. Просто я имею в виду, ты всё делал так классно с того момента, как я вернулся.

— Ну да, — сказал Стив, и Баки стал смеяться над ним, — но это почти как строить дом. Сначала надо поставить леса.

— Вот это да! — воскликнул Баки. — Звучит так, будто ты вообще ничего не знаешь о том, как строить дома, потому что никогда не работал руками в своей жизни.

— Ладно, забудь, можешь продолжать строить догадки, почему я до сих пор не трахнул тебя.

— Я не против подождать, — сказал Баки. — Совсем не против. Я просто... Ну, я не хочу отказывать тебе в том, чего ты можешь хотеть.

И он был так открыто серьёзен в этом вопросе, что Стив невольно ощутил странную волну нежности.

— О, Баки, я это знаю, — сказал он, и Баки коротко кивнул, хотя его немного смущённый вид не скрывал его облегчения.

* * *

Стив невольно подумал, что Баки выглядел как горгулья, когда сидел в разных местах дома по ночам.

Честно говоря, это пугало. То есть, не то чтобы он боялся, что Баки может сделать что-то плохое, просто в такие моменты он был на себя не похож. Когда они были моложе, Баки всегда был очень живым. На войне его движения стали более сдержанными, а теперь он едва ли двигался без необходимости. Он по-прежнему мог жестикулировать или смеяться до упаду, если считал это уместным, но теперь это стало скорее исключением из его нормальной манеры поведения. Если же он не задумывался над этим, его движения становились бесшумными и незаметными.

Но когда Баки сидел по ночам, он выглядел так, будто был вырезан из камня, так, будто его и не было в его теле. Это не было погружённостью в свои мысли или тоской, или ещё чем-то похожим. Это было полное отсутствие.

Поначалу Стив даже не понял, насколько всё плохо, потому что Баки иногда заговаривал с ним в такие моменты, и ещё потому, что он не знал, как часто подобное происходит. Но как только они начали спать в одной комнате, Стив понял, что такое случается несколько ночей в неделю. Он просыпался и отправлялся искать Баки, и всё чаще находил его сидящим на столе, или сидящим в пустой ванне, сидящим в коридоре лицом к двери, и очень часто такими ночами Баки не отвечал ему, кажется, даже не понимал, что в помещении находится кто-то еще.

Если он не замечал Стива, то спустя какое-то время извинялся за то, что заставил его волноваться.

— Я вроде как сплю с открытыми глазами, — сказал он однажды. — Иногда мне легче делать это сидя, чем лёжа

— Хочешь спать со мной в постели, а не на полу? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — сказал Баки. — С этим ничего нельзя поделать. Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться. На самом деле, тебя это совершенно не касается. — Он не был зол и сказал это очень вежливо. Его голос при этом звучал, как у диктора на радио, если его не очень точно настроить. Как-то мутно, холодно и будто издалека. 

— Баки, я переживаю, — признался Стив в другой раз, когда нашёл его. И собственный голос показался ему таким юным. Баки медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Это выглядело, как если бы пошевелилась статуя, пока Баки не потянулся к нему и не погладил по руке, очень нежно и мягко. 

— Не волнуйся, Стив, — улыбнулся он. — У меня всё под контролем. 

— Но я хочу держать это под контролем вместо тебя, — сказал Стив.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но это действительно не твоя проблема, — ответил Баки так же вежливо и прохладно, как и раньше.

— Твои проблемы — мои проблемы, — ответил Стив, ощущая себя ужасно глупым перед невозмутимостью Баки. Может быть, спокойствие было не самым правильным словом. Баки выглядел не столько умиротворённым, сколько усталым, опустошенным и истощённым. Но при этом говорил с полной убеждённостью. Похоже, у него действительно всё было под контролем.

— Я больше не буду приставать к тебе с этим, если не хочешь, — сказал Стив. — Можно мне поцеловать тебя?

Баки кивнул. 

Стив не совсем понимал, как обращаться с ним, когда он становился таким, почему и спросил. Стив положил руку Баки на затылок и легонько поцеловал его, почти чмокнул. Баки обнял его живой рукой, сжал, а потом отпустил.

— Спасибо, Стив, — сказал он, уже больше похожий на человека, чем на горгулью. — Ты настоящий боец.

* * *

— О, то, что надо, — сказал Баки во второй или третий раз, когда Стив заставил его раздеться и встать на колени у ног Стива, пока тот завтракал.

По сути, Стиву нужно было всего лишь сказать «на пол». И так уж сложилось, что стоило ему сказать это, как Баки падал на колени, подползал к нему и устраивался у ног Стива, иногда стараясь положить голову Стиву на колени, если ему прямым текстом не сказать не делать этого и, возможно, не дать пару пощёчин, чтобы до него точно дошло. Но в этот раз он вёл себя идеально, ровно держал спину и не пытался касаться Стива. Стив сам потянулся к нему, чтобы коснуться — погладить волосы, может быть, или взять за горло. Или просто сказать, что ему можно уткнуться лицом в колени Стива, что тот немедленно и сделал.

— Ммм, — сказал Баки, и Стив почувствовал его тёплое дыхание. — Мне не хватало возможности ходить без одежды. Это так классно. 

Стив немного удивился, в конце концов, он видел документы, но Баки опередил его.

— Мне случалось быть и в одежде и без одежды. Но это не сравнить с тем, когда я раздет для тебя, с тобой, когда ты смотришь на меня. 

— В таком случае, тебе лучше встать, чтобы я мог посмотреть на тебя, — сказал Стив.

Он продолжил есть и рассматривать Баки, замершего на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, спиной к нему.

— Мне сделать что-нибудь? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, просто стой так, — ответил Стив. Он ел и разглядывал Баки. Потом вдруг вытянул ногу и коснулся босой ступней его бедра. 

— Это твой нога? — спросил Баки. — Что ты делаешь?

— Я не могу использовать сейчас руки, я ем.

Баки недовольно выдохнул.

— Боже, ты такой нетерпеливый. Ты будешь стоять и ждать столько, сколько мне захочется смотреть на тебя, так что показывать мне, как ты недоволен этим, спустя всего несколько минут — это не лучшее твое решение.

— Прости, Стив.

Довольно скоро Стив доел завтрак. Он знал, что не собирается трахать Баки в ближайшее время, но это не означало, что тот не заслужил небольшой награды. Он прижался к Баки сзади, обнял его одной рукой и потянулся к его члену. 

— И как у тебя получается возбудиться просто от того, что на тебя смотрят?

Баки коротко счастливо выдохнул и толкнулся в его кулак.

* * *

— Стив, я...

Стив проснулся в одном мгновение. Но в комнате было спокойно и тихо. Баки стоял возле кровати, с прямой спиной, совершенно неподвижно.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив.

Баки устроился на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги. Он был одет: он всегда спал в одежде, если Стив специально не говорил ему раздеться. 

— Помнишь, — начал он, — как я сказал, что тебя это не касается?

— Да, помню, — ответил Стив. 

— Есть кое-что, о чем тебе следовало бы знать, — глухо произнес Баки. Он теребил свои волосы. Стив ждал. — У тебя кто-нибудь был за это время?

У Стива сердце опустилось.

— Нет, — он протянул руку и погладил колено Баки. — Нет. Мне было просто неинтересно.

— Мне тоже, — быстро ответил Баки, — но...

Стив мягко притянул и уложил его на постель рядом с собой. Они лежали лицом к лицу.

— Ты не собираешься задать мне тот же самый вопрос? — спросил Баки.

— Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — сказал Стив. Он ощущал себя опустошенным, как будто из него выпустили весь воздух. Он осторожно взял Баки за руку. — Я знаю. Они заставляли тебя. С ними, или, ну, с целями.

— Да, и то, и другое, — сказал Баки. — И то, и другое.

— О, — выдохнул Стив. Вроде бы, ему не с чего было удивляться: они уже отобрали всё остальное. Но он закрыл лицо ладонью и потер с силой. Баки мягко обхватил его руку за запястье.

— Эй, эй, не огорчайся, — сказал он, как если бы уговаривал бездомного пса. — Стив, все в порядке. Все нормально. Я просто считал, что ты имеешь право знать об этом.

— На самом деле, нет, — сказал Стив. — То есть, не то чтобы тебе не следовало говорить мне об этом, просто, на самом деле, это не имеет значения.

— Имеет, — сказал Баки. — Один из этих дерьмовых докторов уже пытался убедить меня, что все это не считается, но, знаешь, нельзя считать, что чего-то не было, просто потому что тебе так хочется. И ты не был у меня последним, совсем не был, уже сколько времени... Таковы факты.

— О, Баки, — сказал Стив. И было так глупо это сказать, что он почувствовал, что готов заплакать. — Чёрт, прости.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Баки. Он прижался к Стиву и поцеловал его, глубоко и нежно. Стив решил, что Баки пытается отвлечь его, но очень скоро ему стало все равно, так было приятно целоваться с ним. Стив положил обе руки Баки на спину, и Баки забрался на него сверху, оседлал его. Они целовались довольно долго, Стив просто удерживал Баки на месте, легко поглаживая его по волосам и по спине. Наконец он отстранился и сказал:

— Ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь говорить мне о проблемах, как мы делали раньше.

Он ожидал, что Баки огрызнётся на него за это, как бывало раньше, но Баки только сказал:

— Обещаю.

Стив с минуту смотрел ему в глаза, ощущая его близость, а потом Баки спросил:

— Пожалуйста? Можно мне?

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. Он расстегнул штаны Баки и стащил их с его бедер, чтобы было удобнее мять задницу, скользить по ягодицам ладонями. Стив даже не прикоснулся к его члену, но Баки уже был полностью возбужден и крупно дрожал от прикосновений Стива.

— Ты знаешь о видеоиграх? — спросил Стив.

— Нет.

— Не важно, — ответил Стив. Он собирался сказать, что завести Баки было так же просто, как играть на самом легком уровне. Это была правда, и Стив был очень благодарен ему за это, за то, что он мог сделать что-то для Баки, хотя и не мог сделать почти ничего. — Сядь прямо.

Баки выпрямил спину, Стив устроился на спине и оглядел его, крепко держа за бедра.

— Ударь себя по лицу. Правой рукой.

— Правой рукой? — огорчился Баки.

— Не спорь. Я не прошу тебя разбить себе лицо, в конце концов, оно единственное, что отвлекает меня от твоего характера. — Баки дал себе пощечину. — Неплохо, можешь ударить сильнее в следующий раз. Попробуй снова.

Баки ударил себя снова с отличным резким шлепком. Его взгляд стал рассеянным.

— Еще пять раз, — сказал Стив. — Я посчитаю за тебя. Раз. Два. Маленький ребенок может ударить сильнее, Бак. Три. Вот, так лучше. Четыре. Пять.

Баки опустил на него взгляд, растерянный и сосредоточенный. Как будто он был погружен в фантазии и только и мог выбраться из своих мыслей, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, ожидая его приказов. Стив почувствовал, что улыбается глуповатой улыбкой. Он легонько, ласково погладил Баки по бедру. 

— Я помогу тебе здесь, — сказал он и резко вонзил в него ногти. Баки испугался, но не попытался отстраниться, только еще больше сосредоточился на Стиве. — А ты займись, хммм, своими сосками, сдави их правой рукой, сначала один, потом другой, и так по очереди, и ущипни себя за живот левой. Поцарапай себя. Не повреди кожу, но старайся от всей души.

Стив лежал на спине, иногда разжимая хватку на бедрах Баки или, наоборот, сильнее вдавливая в него ногти, но большей частью неподвижно, просто наблюдая, как Баки мучает сам себя. Он был великолепен в этом. Стив никогда не понимал, как кто-то может быть настолько хорош в этом, да ему и не нужно было этого понимать. Баки захныкал и дернулся, когда вывернул себе сосок, царапая одновременно возле пупка и вниз, но не прекратил. Возможно, на миг он замедлился, слишком ошеломленный, но тут же снова набрал темп.

— Прости, — сказал он, — прости, Стив. — И взялся за себя еще более жестоко, чем прежде. Он был очень добросовестным.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Можешь заканчивать. А теперь, — он выждал минуту, размышляя. А потом взял Баки за руки и опустил обе его ладони на постель по бокам от него, так что Баки теперь наклонялся вперед, опираясь на руки. После этого он снова переместил свои ладони на бедра Баки и направил их, совсем немного, так, чтобы голый член Баки прижался к члену Стива через одежду.

— Чувствуешь меня? — спросил он.

Баки кивнул, глаза его были широко распахнуты.

— Доведи меня до разрядки своим членом, — сказал Стив. — Ты можешь кончить после меня.

Баки снова кивнул и начал толкаться бедрами вперед, вжимаясь членом в член Стива. Сначала он двигался осторожно, ожидая, что скажет Стив.

— Хорошо. Все правильно, Бак. Так, как надо, — он немного смутился из-за того, что не сдержал шипение, почти задохнулся — так быстро Баки разобрался, как сделать это наилучшим образом. Он затевал это не ради себя. Он хотел сделать это для Баки, но уже чувствовал, как его тело и разум расслабляются от того, как приятно ему было, от того, насколько он был уверен, что ему так и будет отлично без каких-либо усилий с его стороны. Баки не нуждался в том, чтобы им руководили, не тогда, когда он был настолько мил и осторожен, и он так классно выглядел, когда тёрся о Стива, волосы его растрепались, прилипли к вспотевшим вискам, и на его лице все крепло это особое выражение, его сложно было назвать пристыженным, потому что он выглядел очень счастливым — взволнованным, парящим — будто он упивался самой мыслью о том, что он всего лишь вещь, назначение которой — помочь Стиву кончить.

— Только для меня, Бак, все это только для меня, не для тебя, — сказал Стив, будто и не к нему обращаясь, и Баки издал грустный тихий звук. Он был таким чувствительным и сильно завел себя, когда трогал, ему было нелегко удержаться, чтобы не кончить, учитывая то, что ему приходилось использовать собственный член.

Стив подумал, готов ли тот уже сорваться и умолять позволить ему использовать рот или руку, чтобы сделать это. Было бы забавно, — забавно было даже представлять это — но Баки никогда бы не подвел его подобным образом. Он уже выглядел так, будто ему больно, морщил лицо, стараясь сосредоточиться, не наслаждаться процессом чересчур сильно, когда каждое движение его бедер, скорее всего, обрушивало на него такую же шокирующую волну удовольствия, как и на Стива.

— Быстрее, — приказал Стив, и Баки протестующе захрипел, но ускорился, гримасничая и ерзая на Стиве. После этого потребовалась всего минута, чтобы Стив кончил, чувствуя себя совершенно оглушенным тем, каким отчаявшимся и перегруженным выглядел Баки. А потом он прижал Баки к себе, положил его голову себе на плечо и обнял его, пока тот кончал, содрогаясь и плача. Затем Баки разом расслабился.

— Эй, двигайся, дай мне нас почистить, — сказал Стив.

— Нет, — легкомысленно ответил Баки, но скатился со Стива, чтобы дать ему снять трусы и вытереть ими их обоих, прежде чем бросить белье на пол. — Не стоит бросать их здесь, — сказал Баки. — Мыши съедят всё.

— Мыши не едят сперму, — ответил Стив.

— Может, муравьи? 

— Вот что за хрень ты несешь? — спросил Стив.

Баки потерся о него носом, проверяя, можно ли это сделать после того, как Стив погладил его по волосам, зарылся лицом Стиву в шею и прижался к нему, стыкуясь со Стивом всеми прогибами и выпуклостями, как два пазла.

— Тебе не больно спать на твоей руке? — спросил Стив.

— Да она всегда болит, — сказал Баки и засмеялся. — Я стал прямо как моя бабушка. Бабушка Хетти, я хотел сказать, — он поцеловал Стива в шею. — Спасибо за это. 

Стив не стал обнимать его в ответ или еще что, он снова начал немного волноваться.

Он даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но Баки опередил его.

— Ты можешь. Нам даже не нужно это обсуждать. А то весь настрой обломаешь, верно?

— Нет, не то чтобы, — ответил Стив. — Ты переоцениваешь меня, если думаешь, что что-то способно обломать мне настрой. Я же по большей части сплошной член, вообще без мозга.

— Будто я этого не знаю, — ответил Баки.

Он снова поцеловал Стива, засасывая и вылизывая ему шею, это не было особенно сексуально, скорее просто приятное ощущение, отвлекавшее от тяжелых мыслей. Баки часто так делал, когда Стиву было больно, и оно всегда помогало. Стив невольно подумал, что, возможно, сейчас это так же помогало Баки с его рукой.

Наконец Баки сказал:

— Я просто имел в виду, предполагалось, что я буду только твоим. Мне не нравилось то, что было со мной, во многом именно поэтому. 

— Ты только мой, — ответил Стив. — Не думаю, что у кого-то получится изменить это.

— Нет, — подтвердил Баки. Его голос звучал устало. — Но ты так считаешь просто потому, что тебя там не было.

* * *

Стив проснулся и обнаружил Баки на полу, где и ожидал, но что-то было не так. Глаза у Баки были огромными, полусонными, и Стив непроизвольно глянул на потолок, чтобы увидеть, не было ли там чего.

— Баки, залезай на кровать, — сказал он.

— Я не достоин лежать в одной постели с тобой, — ответил Баки.

Стив растерялся: Баки никогда раньше не говорил такого.

— Это мне решать, — сказал Стив. — Давай, забирайся сюда.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Я не могу. Стив, не заставляй меня.

Стив пожал плечами и слез к нему на пол. В ответ Баки издал жуткий утробный звук, который, пожалуй, мог бы даже понравиться Стиву при других обстоятельствах. 

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Что нет?

— Ты не должен лежать на полу ради такого, как я.

— Ты чего? — Стив потыкал Баки в плечо пальцем. — О чем ты говоришь?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Баки.

И он снова уставился на потолок. А Стив принялся терпеливо уговаривать его:

— Мой мальчик, — сказал он, — ты пойдешь туда, куда я тебе скажу. Это я принимаю решения, где тебе положено находиться, не ты. Так будет лучше. Ты же у нас умом блещешь, верно?

Он надеялся успокоить этим Баки, и, похоже, оно сработало. Баки сказал:

— Нет, — и подвинулся немного ближе к нему, все еще лежа на полу.

— Так что сейчас происходит? — спросил Стив.

— Это...

— Это не касается меня, верно? Это не моя проблема? — Стив вздохнул. — Послушай, я стараюсь не вести себя, как говнюк, но...

— О, не дури, — сказал Баки. — Как будто такого никогда не было.

Стив воодушевился. А Баки тут же сказал:

— Знаешь, если я не подчиняюсь приказам, абсолютно естественно заставить меня подчиняться. Я не против.

— Правда? — Стив вопросительно прищурился. Они раньше не делали такого. Конечно, Стив просто не мог, когда был маленьким, а позже Баки не хотел ничего такого.

— Я знаю, что раньше меня это напрягало, — признал Баки. — Но больше нет. Если я тебя не слушаюсь, или если я скажу «нет», просто заставь меня сделать, как хочешь. Это твое право.

Одна мысль об этом немедленно возбудила Стива. Он действительно был «сплошной член и никаких мозгов».

— Но ты сказал, что не можешь подняться на кровать, — возразил он.

— А разве это важно, что я могу, а что нет, — ответил Баки. — Если я говорю, что не могу, ты достаточно силен, чтобы принудить меня, ты же сам знаешь.

— Достаточно силен, верно? — сказал Стив.

— Кто может знать это лучше? Я так же дееспособен, как мешок картошки, пока лежу на полу. Ты знаешь меня, ты любишь меня, ты хороший парень. Я доверяю себя твоим рукам.

Стив не понял, говорил Баки серьезно или флиртовал. Если честно, ему казалось, что Баки вполне со всем справлялся. Нечестно было бы сказать, что он справлялся со всем, потому что он был несчастен, но Стив был просто потрясен его терпением. Баки всегда был терпелив, но большинство терпеливых людей не смогли бы пройти через то, через что прошел он.

— Это ты хороший парень, — сказал Стив.

— Ладно, — ответил Баки таким тоном, что Стив четко понял, что не уловил намека. Так что скорей всего Баки флиртовал.

— Я могу заставить тебя, — поправил себя Стив, а потом ему перехватило горло: — Я имею в виду, я...

— Все в порядке, — мягко сказал Баки. Он взял руку Стива и поцеловал ее, а потом прижал к своему плечу, как если бы они были приклеены друг к другу.

— Просто, ты не думаешь, что это может... может беспокоить тебя...

Баки вздохнул.

— Это ты об этом думаешь, правда? — сказал он. — Дай я тебе кое-что скажу. Я... В общем...

Он заколебался, а потом Стив сказал:

— Говори, я готов.

— Ненавижу это, — сказал Баки. — Все это дерьмо с Зимним Солдатом — это не твои проблемы. Ненавижу нагружать тебя ими.

— Ну, ты сам знаешь, что я об этом думаю.

— Да, знаю, — ответил Баки. — Просто я... Иногда одна идея о том, что ты владеешь мной так же, как они делали. Или обращаешься со мной также. Это успокаивает.

— Как например?

Баки хмыкнул.

— Ты не обязан это делать. Достаточно плохо уже то, что я думаю об этом. Просто есть одна вещь... Я не знаю, — Баки шевельнулся и переплел их ноги между собой. — Иногда я просто... Не могу перестать прокручивать это у себя в голове. Это как поток, понимаешь, позиции, все такое, и, мне кажется, лучше бы я умер, чем помнил обо всем этом.

— Поэтому ты представляешь меня в этих ситуациях вместо них?

— Ну, вроде того. Иногда, — признал Баки. — Иногда я все усложняю, — он заколебался.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Стив. — Мне плевать, насколько это плохо, это же только мысли. Мысли еще никому не повредили.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки. — Мне нравится думать о том, как ты крадешь меня у них. Как... — он замолчал, пожевал губу. — Может, они тренируют меня, не знаю, а ты просто приходишь туда и убиваешь их всех. А я тебя не помню, стараюсь драться с тобой, но ты просто хватаешь меня, срываешь всю одежду и, может, приказываешь мне сосать твой член и приставляешь пистолет к моей голове, угрожая вышибить мне мозги, если я не сделаю, как ты хочешь...

— О, понятно, — сказал Стив.

— Что ж, это одна из самых милых фантазий, — вздохнул Баки. — Пожалуй, мне не стоило тебе об этом рассказывать.

— А на что похожи плохие, расскажи?

— Проблема, — сказал Баки.

— Тебе не обязательно делать это, мог бы просто сказать «нет», — сказал Стив.

— Я ненавижу говорить «нет» тебе.

— Я знаю.

— Я просто стараюсь сказать, — продолжил Баки, — что нет ничего, чего бы ты не мог сделать со мной или заставить меня сделать. Я больше ничего не боюсь. Это же ты, я тебе доверяю. Вот честно, чувство, что я никогда не смогу сбежать от тебя — это приятное чувство.

* * *

А потом Стив как-то раз обнаружил Баки сидящим на окне, за которым в сущности ничего не было. Их стена выходила на соседнюю кирпичную стену. Они сами выбрали такое жилье. Им это нравилось. Не говоря уже о том, что у них было не так уж много времени на выбор квартиры, а Баки в те первые дни почти не говорил, но он стучал Стива по руке раз или два и улыбался ему уголком рта.

Им не нужен был какой-то особый вид, но больше всего им нравилось, что никто не может увидеть их.

— Пойдем со мной в постель, — сказал Стив, потому что предполагал, что именно это сейчас надо сделать. Он чувствовал, что Баки смотрит на него, хотя это и было больше похоже на то, что он следил за ним, нежели смотрел прямо, ища общения. Стив был готов силой затащить его в кровать, если Баки хотел именно этого. Но Баки всегда больше нравилась сама идея борьбы, нежели реальное сопротивление. И, похоже, это нисколько не изменилось: стоило Стиву потянуться к нему, Баки взял его за руку и дал отвести себя в кровать в комнате Стива, а потом свернулся там калачиком.

— Расскажешь мне, о чем ты думаешь? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, — ответил Баки.

— В таком случае не жалуйся, — фыркнул Стив. — Я могу вытянуть это из тебя, если не расскажешь добром.

Он блефовал, но ему начинало казаться, что Баки нужно, чтобы он блефовал еще жестче, подходя вплотную к применению силы. Он угадал — Баки расслабился у него в руках, обмяк и сказал:

— Да все обычные вещи.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Стив.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Баки. — К тому же, все это так эгоистично, верно? Мне бы следовало думать о моих жертвах. Но это... мой психиатр же не дурак: это все не считается, это не было настоящим сексом, это не должно тебя задевать... Но я не могу просто...

— Я не считаю, что тебя это не должно задевать, разве нет? — сказал Стив.

— Думаю, вот на этом я и подвисаю, — признал Баки. Он вздохнул. — Я правда думаю о моих жертвах. Часто. Я не какой-нибудь... Я правда переживаю, но, просто, каким-то образом я больше подвисаю из-за всяких эгоистичных вещей.

— Ты не эгоист, — сказал Стив.

— Неправда.

— С тобой случилась жуткая вещь, Бак, — озвучил Стив то, о чем действительно думал. — Они отняли у тебя все. Это безумие. Невозможно об этом не думать.

— Не знаю, — сказал Баки. — Мне жаль, что я не могу перестать думать об этом.

— Иди сюда, — велел Стив. Баки повернулся к нему лицом, и Стив притянул его ближе к себе, поцеловал, задрал рубашку, чтобы немного поцарапать ему поясницу. Баки вздрогнул, и Стив сказал:

— Помнишь, когда мы были моложе, у меня были длинные ногти?

— Ага, ты никогда... сссс... не заботился о себе как следует, — ответил Баки. — Ты бы мог, ох, выглядеть лучше...

— Я не забывал стричь их. Я отращивал их специально. Для тебя, — объяснил Стив. — Я тут постарался их опять отрастить, они теперь растут так быстро. Так как тебе? — Баки ничего не ответил, только шипел, пока Стив царапал его. Стив чувствовал, что некоторые ранки у него кровоточат, но это должно было быстро прекратиться. Он не волновался. — Ты не эгоист, Бак, — продолжил он, выкручивая кожу, чтобы было больнее, — так что отпусти это, и дай мне отвлечь тебя.

— Но я не могу отпустить это, — ответил Баки, и голос его прозвучал так, будто он готов был расплакаться.

— Почему нет? — спросил Стив. Другой рукой он расстегнул Баки джинсы и стащил их вместе с бельем к его коленям. — Сбрось их сам, ладно? И рубашку сними. Так почему нет?

— Это слишком тяжело, понимаешь? — сказал Баки.

Стив перевернул его на живот и забрался на него верхом, вывернув обе руки Баки за спину. Он был прав, во всех его прежних фантазиях это было круто: крутить Баки как тряпичную куклу, прижимать его одной своей массой.

— Порядок?

— Да, порядок, я же тебе уже говорил, — чуть раздраженно ответил Баки.

— Прости господи, что я дважды проверяю с тобой. Так почему ты не можешь все это отпустить?

— Не могу, Стив.

— Это проблема, или ты просто маленькое дерьмо?

Повисла долгая пауза. Стив терпеливо ждал. И наконец Баки сказал:

— Я просто маленькое дерьмо, Стив.

Стив погладил его шею, а потом скользнул по ней ногтями. Не поцарапал, а просто напомнил, какие острые у него ногти.

— Тяжело прорываться через все это, — признал Баки. — Я не могу... Я никогда не должен отпускать эти мысли, или я потеряю себя, совсем потеряю.

— Я прослежу, чтобы не потерял, — ответил Стив, и Баки всхлипнул, всего один раз, зарывшись лицом в подушку. — Тебе решать, конечно. Но ты такая умница, с меня не убудет, если ты не сможешь держать себя в руках все время.

— Какая же я умница, — приглушенно ответил Баки. — Больше не получается.

— Вот что это была сейчас за тупость? — хмыкнул Стив. — В любом случае, тебе выбирать, но если ты решишь расслабиться, я тебя подстрахую. Поверь, я могу тебе настоящий ад устроить без особенных усилий с моей стороны. Вопросы? Комментарии? Ладно, шучу. Мы оба знаем, что это слишком сложно для твоего крохотного мозга. Да или нет?

* * *

После того, как Стив впервые заставил его сосать Дерринджер, Баки рассказал ему, как правильно носить пистолет. Стив был потрясён. Баки вечно хотел знать, где они хранят всё оружие.

— Я всегда предпочитал большие пистолеты, — сказал Баки. — К тому же. Ты же большой парень, верно? Просто носи пистолет на себе, чтобы я точно знал, что он у тебя есть.

— Я не могу таскать его с собой, когда хожу в центр ветеранов, — сказал Стив.

— А ты просто возьми с собой подушку и положи его в наволочку. Скажешь им, что тебе необходима подушка для больной спины.

— Для моей больной спины?

— Или можешь положить его в коробку с салфетками и сказать, что простужен, — Стив невольно засмеялся. Баки упрямо забрался в то же кресло, в котором сидел Стив, и устроился у него на коленях. — И откуда ты достал такое убитое старое кресло? Ты же здесь всего три года.

— Это моего друга.

— Классный у тебя друг: подарил тебе своё старое поломанное кресло.

— Классный у меня друг, подарил мне своё старое поломанное тело, чтобы играть с ним, — ответил Стив, забираясь пальцами под рубашку Баки и сжимая его талию. Баки ахнул и одарил Стива совершенно счастливым взглядом. С ним по-прежнему было так просто. Стив бы понял,если бы Баки стало сложнее завести, но, боже, с ним было всё так же просто.

Стив вынул пистолет из кармана и приставил его к виску Баки. Баки улыбнулся, его глаза сразу же стали сонными, веки припустились.

— Что, если я скажу тебе, что я снова зарядил его? — спросил его Стив.

— Это будет неправда, — ответил Баки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Ты занят в четверг?

— Я всегда свободен. Я инвалид.

Стив дал ему по уху.

— Ах, извини меня! Множество инвалидов работают, а ты просто ленивая задница.

— Окей, окей, прости.

— Я серьёзно. У тебя никакие встречи не намечены или ещё что-нибудь, потому что у нас с моим приятелем есть на тебя планы. Можем мы рассчитывать на целый день с тобой?

Баки устало опустил голову на подлокотник.

— Вы знакомы всего двадцать минут, а ты уже обсуждал с пистолетом совершенно не связанные с заданием темы.

Стив осторожно стукнул его рукояткой по голове.

— Ты. Свободен. В четверг?

— Нет, не свободен. Ясно же, вы с пистолетом собираетесь трахать меня весь день.

— Кстати, отличная идея. Как думаешь, вместишь нас обоих? 

— Тебе будет больнее, чем мне, — предупредил Баки. И постарался ощутимее заехать Стиву локтём по рёбрам, не поднимая при этом головы.

* * *

В четверг утром Стив не сделал ничего такого особенного, просто покормил их обоих и заставил Баки принять ванну, из-за чего тот долго ныл.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты делал это чаще, — сказал ему Стив. — Ты воняешь.

Это была неправда, Баки принимал душ. Стив просто считал, что он проводит там недостаточно времени. Самому Стиву очень нравился сам процесс. Он заставил Баки сидеть неподвижно, кроме тех моментов, когда ему нужно было добраться до разных частей его тела. Они пробыли там долго, наверно, не менее сорока минут, и иногда Стив ласково намыливал его, а иногда тёр мочалкой так грубо, что Баки вскрикивал.

— Тише, не ной, — говорил ему Стив. — Тебе нужно стать чистым.

К тому времени, как Стив удовлетворился тем, насколько отмыл его, Баки был счастлив, как моллюск. Он притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал его над бортиком ванной. 

— Хочешь обстричь мне волосы? — ни с того, ни с сего спросил он.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я обстриг тебе волосы?

— Не знаю. Мне просто интересно, что ты думаешь.

Стив обдумал эту мысль.

— Думаю, мне нужен день, чтобы решить, — сказал он, и это было правдой. С одной стороны, было довольно удобно таскать за них Баки, но с другой, он размечтался о том, как срежет их совсем коротко или, возможно, совсем обреет. У него целый сценарий промелькнул в голове: он будет сидеть в своем кресле, а Баки на полу, между его коленей. Он будет выглядеть таким нежным без своих волос, без возможности спрятаться за ними, голова голая и беззащитная.

— О, ты что-то придумал, — сказал Баки. — Я согласен!

— Ничего я не придумал, — ответил Стив. — Я размышлял о том, чтобы обрить тебя налысо.

— Хорошо! — сказал Баки.  
I  
— Но я не уверен, — продолжил Стив. — Посмотрим. — Он вцепился Баки в волосы и дернул его голову назад, открывая горло. Баки вскрикнул от боли, так что Стив стал тянуть его за волосы двумя руками в разных направлениях, что должно было ощущаться еще хуже. Баки едва не закричал снова. — Да, мне не с чего избавляться от твоих волос. Мне нравится, что можно управлять тобой с расстояния.

Баки посмотрел на него так, будто едва понимал, что Стив говорит ему. Стив уже мягче потянул его за несколько прядей, заставляя повернуть голову.

— Вот видишь, — сказал он. — Как поводок. — Баки улыбнулся слегка потерянно и кивнул. А потом просто боднул Стива своей мокрой головой в плечо, чтобы тот мог царапать и гладить его затылок и шею. — Помнишь, как ты обычно стриг меня? — спросил Стив.

— Да, — тут же ответил Баки. — Мне это нравилось. Хочу сделать это еще.

— Сможешь, как только мне потребуется стрижка, — сказал Стив.

— Стив, мне надо что-то тебе сказать, — серьезно произнес Баки. — Тебе требуется стрижка.

— Ну не прямо сейчас, — ответил Стив.

Он смутно помнил, как сидел перед Баки, когда тот стриг его, и Баки сказал (или он сказал это, когда Стив врезался в дверь, или когда Баки опускался на колени перед ним?): «Вот он, мой герой дня! Герой каждого дня».

— Ты мой герой дня, — сказал он Баки теперь.

* * *

Так что в итоге они побрили Баки все тело. Стив никогда раньше такого не делал, ни себе, ни кому-либо еще, но стоило этой мысли прийти ему в голову, и он просто не смог остановиться. А вот Баки это было, похоже, не в новинку, из-за чего Стиву пришлось на миг прерваться, потому что он точно никогда не делал такого с Баки до поезда; но тем не менее Баки явно тоже получал удовольствие.

— Тебе нравится, как я выгляжу? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, как по мне, ты выглядишь глупо, — ответил Стив, и это была правда, но не вся, потому что Стиву больше всего нравилось, когда Баки выглядел глупо. Баки стоял перед высоким зеркалом в коридоре, и с него капала вода.

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Баки.

— Ты выглядишь как девочка со спичками, — сказал Стив. Без растительности на теле Баки казался как-то меньше и моложе, его прямые мокрые волосы тяжело свисали вокруг лица. Стив не был сильно выше него, но когда он возвышался позади полностью одетым, одной рукой держа Баки за плечи, а другой обхватив его за талию, казалось, что он может сломать Баки пополам.

При этом Баки жадно, хищно улыбался, что не очень-то вписывалось в образ девочки со спичками.

— Знаешь, с этим клапаном от твоей G-трубки, ты похож на надувную куклу, — сказал Стив.

— Что такое надувная кукла?

— Да ладно тебе.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я знал о вещах, которым им не было смысла учить меня? — спросил Баки.

— Ну, она надувается воздухом. Вроде как большой шар в виде человека, которого трахают другие люди.

— Невозможно трахнуть шар, тупица, — сказал Баки.

— Он, хмм, — Стив попытался объяснить Баки, показав ему отверстие между большим и остальными пальцами руки. — В нем есть такие маленькие тоннели, там, где рот и задница, чтобы можно было трахать.

— Да что ты говоришь.

— Ты надуваешь его, как спасательный плот, только в виде человека, и у него есть дырки, чтобы трахаться.

Баки постарался обернуться к Стиву, но тот удержал его, поэтому он просто закатил глаза так, чтобы Стиву было видно в зеркале:

— Это же очевидно, что ты сейчас это выдумал.

— Нет, это правда.

— Стив, ты единственный человек, кто может захотеть такую вещь. Надувной шар в виде человека с дырками, чтобы сунуть туда твой член? Это ж идиотизм. Ты это выдумал, чтобы тебе было, с чем меня сравнить.

— Это правда! — возмутился Стив. А потом сдался. — Ладно, мне плевать, веришь ты мне или нет, но ты выглядишь именно так. Как будто я только что надул тебя воздухом, чтобы попользоваться тобой, и если я открою затычку, — он постучал Баки по животу рядом с клапаном, — ты просто сдуешься, и я смогу убрать тебя в ящик.

— Ты и так можешь убрать меня в ящик, — сказал Баки.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на ящик, куда ты поместишься.

— Ты можешь сунуть меня в багажник. 

Стив слизнул капли воды с его шеи:

— Сделать тебе там отверстия для дыхания?

— Если я буду хорошо себя вести.

— Мне это нравится, — сказал Стив. — Я буду решать, когда тебе дышать, когда тебе есть, когда тебе можно носить одежду. Н — никогда, — он крепче обнял Баки, прижимаясь к нему сзади и вдавливаясь в него бедрами. Баки сладко выдохнул. Он был возбужден с той минуты, как Стив назвал его маленькой девочкой со спичками. — О, и когда тебе кончать. Тоже никогда. Ты же не для этого сделан.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, ничуть не огорчившись. Он закрыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь быть тем, во что Стиву будет приятно толкаться членом.

— Иногда ты сможешь, — решил Стив.

— Я знаю. Ты всегда так заботишься обо мне.

Стив был потрясен.

— Вовсе нет.

— Заботишься. Не хочешь, чтобы я утруждал себя, беспокоясь о том, чтобы дышать, есть, одеваться и прочая хрень. Мне просто надо стать надувной куклой для тебя. 

— Вдувной.

— Ну извини, что переврал название выдуманной тобой вещи.

Стив снова начал тереться о него членом, больше потому, что ему нравилось смотреть, как Баки бессмысленно толкается в пустоту перед собой. Зеркала были отличной вещью.

— Я не придумывал надувные куклы, они существуют. Ты же знаешь, что я так же честен, как долог день.

— Дни не такие уж и длинные, — заметил Баки и предпринял заранее обреченную попытку коснуться себя. Стив немедленно прижал его к зеркалу, выкрутив ему руки.

— Теперь можешь пялиться прямо на свое тупое лицо, — сказал он.

— Теперь я могу трахнуть зеркало.

— Не можешь.

Баки замер.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты кончишь только если попросишь меня. И если я захочу тебе разрешить. Но хоть какой-то шанс. Это может случиться только так.

— Пожалуйста, потрогай меня, — сказал Баки.

Стив обдумал эту мысль, потом поднял ладонь к лицу Баки.

— Обслюни, — приказал он, и как только Баки благодарно принялся лизать, добавил: — Но я делаю это только потому, что тебе будет плохо всю оставшуюся часть дня. Я балую тебя сейчас, потому что если я буду жесток с тобой все время, для тебя это будет слишком.

— Для меня уже ничего не будет слишком, — ответил Баки. Он сразу же напрягся и приуныл, как Стив и ожидал. — Ладно, не дрочи мне. Мне не обязательно кончать, я выдержу. 

— Да я просто дурю тебя, — сказал Стив, он утянул Баки на два шага назад и начал дрочить ему. — Смотри в зеркало.

— Не обязательно говорить мне дважды.

Стив собирался спросить Баки, нравится ли ему, как он выглядит, но теперь было вполне возможно, что ему и не нравилось. Не было смысла поднимать эту тему. Главное, что он знал, что нравился Стиву. 

— Наслаждайся последними минутами пока я добр с тобой сегодня, если только ты не хочешь остановить меня?

— Понял, — выдохнул Баки. Его голос звучал тонко как свист; как будто бы он сдувался.

* * *

— Я был бы не против, если бы ты немного злился на меня, — сказал Баки. — За то, что я позволил тем мужикам трахать меня. За то, что подчинялся приказам не тех людей.

Он все еще стоял в коридоре, хотя и прошло уже больше половины дня. Они оба перекусили, и Баки был полностью одет, глаза закрыты повязкой, а руки связаны за спиной. Стив прислонился к стене и рассматривал его, в одной руке он держал нож, а в другой — пистолет.

Баки уже говорил что-то такое раньше, но тогда Стив просто сказал ему, что не злится на него; он больше злился на тех других людей, многие из которых давно уже были мертвы. От этого он ощущал себя худшим из людей, потому что готов был порвать кого-то зубами. Тем более, что физически он тоже был вполне способен на это.

Но это были не те реакции, которых хотел от него Баки. Очевидно, Стив знал, что другие люди делали такое с ним, но знать было недостаточно.

— Конечно, я могу разозлиться на тебя за это, — сказал Стив, обходя Баки и прижимая нож к его горлу. Это был всего лишь столовый нож из одного из кухонных ящиков, просто для забавы. Баки видел его перед тем, как Стив завязал ему глаза.

Но все равно он тут же поплыл, будто все его тело превратилось в жидкость. Он запрокинул голову, медленно, давая Стиву скользить лезвием по своей шее. Это так классно смотрелось в зеркале.

— Как бы это было, если бы я разозлился?

Баки попытался ответить. Его горло было явно напряжено, так что Стиву пришлось отступить от него на минуту и отложить нож на стол, а потом просто обхватить шею Баки ладонью, касаясь своим дыханием его затылка. 

— Я могу тебе рассказать, — произнес Баки.

— Можешь и расскажешь, — мягко сказал Стив. Баки порой умудрялся показать ему, что не может рассказать о чем-то, хотя это и выглядело скорее, будто не хочет или просто боится. — Можешь начать с того, что ты сделаешь, когда я найду тебя.

Он прижал дуло пистолета к виску Баки свободной рукой.

— О, да, окей, окей, — сказал Баки, чуточку сладко паникуя. Стив легко мог почувствовать, как ускорился его пульс. — Я, ну, сосу член. На самом деле, обычно было не совсем так. Они просто брали, что хотели, потому что я был под рукой, и мне приходилось, а им вероятно просто хотелось, но...

Стив выдохнул и напомнил себе, кто он и где сейчас. Он сам хотел забраться к Баки в голову, чтобы узнать, и он не сможет сделать все, как надо, если будет испытывать настоящую ярость вместо той, которую Баки хотел у него вызвать.

— ...но иногда они заставляли меня, сразу несколько человек, понимаешь? В качестве наказания. Потому что это очень огорчало меня иногда. Особенно по началу, потому что тогда я еще помнил, что я должен был быть...

— Моим, — сказал Стив, и он отложил пистолет в сторону, чтобы вцепиться этой рукой Баки в волосы.

— Да, только твоим, пожалуйста, Стив, только твоим, — затараторил Баки. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, верни пистолет.

Стив снова прижал ствол к его виску, и Баки замер.

— Тебе это по-настоящему нравится, верно?

Баки поспешно закивал.

— Думаю, ты ему тоже нравишься, — сказал Стив. Баки хихикнул. — Давай, покажи ему, как сильно он тебе симпатичен. — Стив провел дулом пистолета по лицу Баки, чтобы тот мог почувствовать, и вложил ствол в его открытый рот. Баки послушно стал сосать. — Ты лижешь его? Постарайся использовать язык, обхвати его, а? Ты же не хочешь его разозлить.

Баки засмеялся со стволом во рту, хотя Стив и был уверен, что он делает все, как ему было сказано.

— Я знаю, это немного странно, говорить о пистолете, как о человеке. Но не страннее, чем говорить так о тебе. Держи его во рту, я сейчас отпущу его. — Баки сомкнул рот вокруг ствола, и Стив отпустил рукоятку и провел ладонью по лбу Баки, убирая его волосы. — У тебя же совсем пусто в голове, верно? Совсем ничего нет. Ты годишься только для одного, знаешь, для чего именно?

Баки кивнул, как только Стив вытащил мокрый от слюны пистолет у него изо рта и прижал к его виску.

— Для чего же?

— Для ебли?

— Верно сказано. Я бы с удовольствием засунул тебе в рот кляп, но хочу сначала дослушать конец истории.

— Ну, это же ты меня отвлекаешь, — пробормотал Баки.

— Ладно, ладно. Ты сосешь член. Я захожу, всех убиваю, и...

— Опрокидываешь меня на пол.

— А потом сую тебе куда-нибудь член, скорей всего.

— Да, именно так.

— А дальше что?

— Это не важно, — Баки отодвинулся от пистолета и неловко развернулся на месте. Стив позволил ему это. Когда Баки оказался лицом к нему, Стив склонился и потерся лицом о его щеку, а Баки сказал: — Это не важно, лишь бы ты оставил меня себе. Неважно, насколько я буду плох, или сколько боли тебе придется причинить мне, чтобы не дать мне сбежать. Вот, собственно, и все. — Стив обнял его обеими руками, и Баки прижался к его плечу. — Я буду только рад этому. Я твой. Я готов.

— Еще секунду, — сказал Стив. Он отошел и взял кляп со стола. — Открой рот. Я купил его только вчера, никогда еще таким не пользовался, так что наберись терпения.

Баки был очень терпелив и даже больше. Он прямо замурлыкал от удовольствия, когда Стив вложил шарик кляпа ему в рот, и все льнул к Стиву, пока тот закреплял ремешки у него на затылке.

— Нет, выпрямись, — велел Стив.

С минуту он просто стоял, одной рукой касаясь щеки Баки, а другой поглаживая его бок. Баки был таким соблазнительным и красивым, что у Стива кружилась голова, он наклонился и поцеловал в щеку, прежде чем стащил повязку с его глаз. Баки начал возмущаться еще до того, как Стив полностью снял ее.

— О, перестань, — сказал Стив. — Если уж ты не можешь говорить, мне надо видеть твои глаза. — Баки хмуро посмотрел на него, что как раз подтверждало правильность решения. Полезно знать, когда человек, которого ты ебешь, недовольно на тебя смотрит. — Можешь не открывать их, если хочешь, — сказал Стив.

Баки в пику тут же зажмурился. Стив развернул его и ударил под колени, вынуждая упасть на пол.

— Ну, начали, — сказал он.

* * *

На столе помимо прочего лежали еще и ножницы. Стив взял их, прижал Баки к стене и разрезал на нем рубашку. Ему было не стыдно, это была его рубашка.

Когда Баки только вернулся к нему, на нем была какая-то дико выглядевшая одежда, Стив решил, что он украл ее из прачечной или вроде того. С тех пор он купил три рубашки и три пары штанов, белье, носки, и все только потому, что Стив сказал ему это сделать. Но он практически не носил их, разве что носки и белье, потому что ему явно нравилось пользоваться одеждой Стива, в особенности его рубашками.

На самом деле Стиву нравилась та рубашка, которую Баки надел сегодня, ну да ладно. Происходящее было важнее.

Баки застыл, когда ножницы коснулись его спины, а потом сразу расслабился. Из-за того, что у него были связаны руки, Стив не смог полностью снять с него рубашку, просто отрезал все, кроме рукавов. Это выглядело глупо, но Стив никогда не возражал против такого. Как только он закончил с рубашкой, он стащил штаны Баки вместе с бельем, оставив их болтаться на уровне колен. Баки хотел совсем вылезти из них, но Стив с силой шлепнул его по заднице.

— Я не говорил тебе этого делать, — сказал он.

Стиву всегда нравилось — на самом деле, всегда нравилось — как выглядел Баки, но то, как он выглядел со спущенными штанами, нравилось ему еще больше. Стив просто обожал то, как тупо выглядел Баки, почти раздетый, но в каких-то отдельных частях одежды, со связанными руками и стреноженный.

К тому же, как Баки и сказал, быть голым — это совсем не то же самое, что не иметь на себе одежды, и Стив хотел, чтобы он точно знал, что происходит. Он хотел, чтобы Баки чувствовал стыд, стеснялся своего тела, зная, что его разглядывают.

Баки был совершенно неподвижен, ждал сигнала, и Стив решил, что он на правильном пути. Баки был почти полностью возбужден уже от того, как Стив раздевал его. Но Стив постарался помочь ему, начав поглаживать его кожу, плечи, бока и ляжки. Опустился позади него на колени и раздвинул ягодицы, чтобы Баки знал, что Стив разглядывает его и там.

Баки, похоже, заскулил, с кляпом трудно было сказать точнее. Просто издал такой слабый высокий звук.

— Заткнись, — приказал Стив.

Баки снова сделал это.

Стив был практически уверен, что Баки не в состоянии контролировать эти звуки, но от этого было особенно приятно снова шлепнуть его по ягодице, в этот раз намного сильнее. Стив мог ударить довольно сильно даже ладонью, когда наносил удары с большой скоростью.

— Ты думаешь, я притащил тебя сюда ради этих звуков? А ну обернись, — приказал он.

Он поднялся на ноги, пока Баки поворачивался, и начал наглаживать его шею, соски, шрамы вокруг протеза, как до этого гладил спину. Он погладил Баки по животу, а потом сжал его член. Баки подался бедрами вперед, и Стив немедленно отпустил его и ударил так близко к мошонке, что Баки с трудом удержал себя на одном месте.

— Я притащил тебя сюда и не для того, чтобы помочь тебе кончить, — сказал Стив. — На колени.

Как только Баки опустился на пол, Стив шагнул к нему, облизал ладонь и начал дрочить себе. Баки насторожился, он по-прежнему держал глаза закрытыми, но он мог слышать, что Стив делает. У Стива была вполне определенная цель, поэтому он постарался поторопиться насколько было возможно, сосредоточившись на том, как глупо выглядит Баки и сколько слюны течет из-под кляпа, пока не кончилл ему прямо на лицо.

Семя стекло по подбородку Баки, капнуло на грудь.

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз я могу кончить, — сказал Стив. — Думаю, ты скоро пожалеешь о том, что бросил тех парней, у которых ты был раньше. Я собираюсь измотать тебя куда сильнее, чем они все скопом. — Баки потянулся к нему, слушая, а потом подобрался ближе к Стиву и очень осторожно коснулся кляпом его ноги. — Ты что, целуешь меня? — спросил Стив. 

Баки кивнул.

— Поднимись, — приказал Стив. Он вцепился в волосы Баки обеими руками и потянул так, что Баки закричал с кляпом во рту, но поднялся на ноги удивительно быстро и легко, учитывая то, что руки у него были связаны. Но он всегда обладал таким великолепным чувством равновесия, так что это даже раздражало. Стив толкнул его, и Баки покачнулся, но удержался на месте. Стиву показалось, что он заметил выражение гордости даже в закрытых глазах Баки, в том, как он выпрямил плечи. 

— Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю, — сказал Стив и толкнул Баки так сильно, что тот упал на пол. Стиву, возможно, и не удалось бы сделать это при других обстоятельствах, Баки не был сильнее него и был очень ловким, но на этот раз он запнулся о спущенные штаны. Баки попытался подняться, но Стив пнул его, опрокидывая на спину, а потом перевернул на живот. Положил руку ему на задницу, приказывая не шевелиться.

— Не уверен, что мне нравится, когда ты бродишь тут, — довольно сказал Стив. — Это больше для настоящих людей, верно? А ты же... Ты же просто для меня. Ты разве не согласен?

Баки начал что-то говорить, но это прозвучало как пара коротких стонов.

— Я приму это за «Да, Стив», — сказал Стив. — Или, возможно, «Да, сэр». Ты же знаешь, у меня с этим просто. Я не хочу быть слишком жесток с тобой. Не собираюсь приказывать тебе ползать за мной, у тебя все равно вряд ли получится со связанными руками. Ты можешь идти на коленях, я потяну тебя за волосы. Ну, пошли.

Как только Баки выпрямился, Стив взял его за волосы и повел по коридору в гостевую спальню. Когда они проходили мимо стола, он взял пистолет и снова приставил его к голове Баки. 

— Я считаю, что это уже перестраховка, — сказал он. — Ты ведь дашь мне все в любом случае, но иногда нужно проявить осторожность.

Баки невнятно застонал.

— Я уверен, ты просто выражаешь свои чувства так, а не пытаешься болтать со мной, — сказал Стив. — И это хорошо, потому что я точно не хочу слушать твои разговоры, но не возражаю против всех прочих звуков, если точно не прикажу обратное. Ты понял? Кивни или покачай головой.

Баки кивнул, и Стив снова потянул его за волосы, но за этот раз Баки был осторожнее и не стал издавать никаких болезненных звуков.

На самом деле, Стив держал его за волосы больше для того, чтобы Баки мог чувствовать, что он рядом, но когда они добрались до двери гостевой спальни, он дернул Баки так сильно, что тот издал пронзительный жалкий звук, а потом замер. Стив бросил пистолет на пол, и Баки вздрогнул.

— Нет, — сказал Стив. Он захлопнул дверь, закрывая их в комнате, и защелкнул замок. — Что я тебе сказал? Нет, не отвечай, все равно ты только мычишь как больная корова с этим кляпом во рту, но я приказал тебе быть тихим. Конечно, если тебе нужно сообщить мне что-нибудь действительно важное, тебе придется издавать звуки, но, поверь мне, я и так знаю, когда я делаю тебе больно, и мне наплевать на это.

Он уселся на пол напротив Баки. Ему было, что еще сказать, но ему слишком понравилось то, как из-за связанных рук, грудь Баки красиво выдавалась вперед. Поэтому он потянулся и сжал его сосок, не сильно, потом сильно, ногтями. Баки напрягся, но молчал.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Стив, отпуская его. — А теперь открой глаза и оглядись.

Поскольку Баки не жил в этой комнате, они использовали ее больше как кладовку, и обычно в ней было не очень-то убрано. Но Стив тщательно убрал все барахло, и отодвинул кровать Баки к самой стене. Теперь комната была почти пустой, только посередине на полу лежало грубое серое покрывало и стояла бутылка смазки. Глаза Баки заметно расширились, когда он увидел покрывало.

— Да, это теперь будет твоя подстилка, — сказал Стив. — Здесь ты будешь спать, а я буду тебя трахать. Если, конечно, я позволю тебе лечь для этого. Ты будешь находиться здесь всегда, кроме тех случаев, когда я разрешу тебе посещать ванную, а это будет по расписанию, но, думаю, ты быстро привыкнешь после первой же пары промашек. — Баки вздрогнул. — Само собой, я буду кормить, мыть и брить тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошеньким, вот как сейчас.

Баки снова вздрогнул, и Стив хотел уже засчитать это себе как победу, когда понял, что Баки плачет. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно и молча, но слезы бежали по его щекам. Стив посмотрел на него, положил руку ему на плечо и выгнул бровь. Баки поднял на него глаза, широко открытые и мокрые.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы перестали? — спросил Стив. — Без проблем.

Баки затряс головой изо всех сил и жалко потянулся вперед. Стив прижал его к себе на минуту, положил свою ладонь на правую руку Баки и погладил. Он почувствовал, что Баки снова тычется в него кляпом, будто целуя, на этот раз в шею, и не мог не сказать:

— О, тебе это нравится?

Баки снова прижался к нему кляпом, хотя, возможно, он просто кивнул.

— Нравится быть только моим?

Баки всем телом прижался к Стиву, и Стив крепко обнял его.

* * *

Прежде чем уложить его на одеяло, Стив сказал:

— Порви веревку.

Баки напрягся и разорвал узел. Непохоже, что это потребовало особых усилий. 

— Какой ты умница, так долго пробыл связанным для меня, — сказал Стив. — Теперь ложись, задери ноги и раздвинь их. Как раз то, что нужно.

Его до сих пор немного нервировало делать с Баки такие вещи. Особенно потому, что он помнил, как Баки это не нравилось в Европе. Впрочем, связанные руки ему тогда тоже бы не понравились. Но почему-то Стив особенно волновался, именно укладывая Баки на спину.

— Уверен, что ты не против? — спросил он, и Баки натурально закатил глаза на него. — Не вредничай. Я просто проверяю на всякий случай. 

В качестве извинений, Баки еще шире развел ноги.

— Хочу посмотреть, что у меня здесь есть, — сказал Стив. — Ну, знаешь, проведу тест-драйв. — Он смазал пальцы и раздвинул Баки ягодицы другой рукой, проникая только самыми кончиками. Баки расслабился. — А здесь мило, — сказал Стив. — Ты отлично принимаешь в зад, верно? Верно? — Он смотрел на Баки, пока тот не кивнул. — Кто тебя научил так хорошо трахаться в жопу?

У Баки был такой соблазнительный, одурманенный вид, что Стив легко мог представить, как бы он улыбался, если бы не кляп.

— Давай, я тебя спросил. Кто научил тебя подставляться? Кто научил тебя так классно отсасывать? Я же знаю, у тех парней не было терпения возиться с тобой и учить тебя, как стать такой послушной дыркой, а ты недостаточно умен, чтобы научиться самому. Кто тебя выучил, Баки? Кто тебя таким сделал? Давай, отвечай мне.

Баки заглянул ему в лицо, кажется, догадавшись, что Стив хочет, чтобы он сказал, и пытаясь ответить. Получилось у него только бессмысленно застонать.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — сказал Стив. — Я хочу знать, кто это был? Попытайся еще раз.

Баки попытался, громче на этот раз.

— Я просил тебя сказать словом, а не мычать, — возмутился Стив. — Ты не умрешь от того, что скажешь чуть четче.

Баки замер, сосредоточился, собираясь с силами, чтобы его поняли.

— Ыыыы, — выдохнул он. — Ы, ох, ыыы!

— Ну вот, видишь, совсем не трудно же, — сказал Стив. — Это был я, так? — Баки кивнул с измотанным видом. — Мне не очень нравится думать о том, как все эти люди из ГИДРы попользовались в свое удовольствием плодами моей усердной работы над твоей задницей, — мягко продолжил Стив, и бедра Баки впустую дернулись вверх: он был возбужден, и по члену его уже какое-то время текла смазка, но это не волновало их обоих. — И над твоим членом тоже, полагаю, — сказал Стив. — Я же знаю, что ты кончаешь только по моей команде и ни секундой раньше. Это я его таким сделал. — Он наклонился над Баки, вдавил внутрь три пальца и пригладил его потные волосы другой рукой. — Но теперь ты снова мой. Разве это не так?

Баки кивнул. Он не выглядел потерянным или оглушенным, только очень сильно сосредоточенным на Стиве.

— Знаешь, я собирался засунуть в тебя всю руку. Мы ведь еще не пробовали это после того, как она стала настолько больше. Я хочу посмотреть, сколько ты сможешь принять. Ты ведь хочешь показать мне, как много ты можешь принять? Ты все что угодно примешь от меня, верно? — Баки снова кивнул. — Но я просто... Если бы ты видел себя сейчас, ты бы понял, что я просто обязан кончить внутрь тебя.

Баки издал горлом совершенно беспомощный жалкий звук. Стив почувствовал, как он мелко дрожит вокруг его пальцев, хотя Баки изо всех сил старался оставаться неподвижным и расслабленным.

— Сними кляп, — приказал Стив. — Но никаких разговоров. Меня интересует только твой рот, а не твое мнение. — Он приподнялся, чтобы Баки мог поднять голову, расстегнуть кляп и снять его. — Поверни голову, дай слюне стечь. 

Стив смеялся и смеялся, глядя, сколько слюны вытекло у Баки, какой затекшей выглядела его челюсть. 

— Хотел бы я показать всем, кого я знаю, каким глупым ты сейчас выглядишь, — сказал он, когда сумел совладать с собой. — Поверить не могу, что люди боялись тебя. Ты же просто мой большой слюнявый мальчик. Чего тут бояться?

Стив убрал руку и вытер ее о покрывало, а потом оперся на обе руки и склонился над Баки, нависая и целуя его глубоко и самозабвенно, пока у того все еще еле двигалась нижняя челюсть. Баки начал отвечать, начал целовать его тоже, и почему-то это так потрясло Стива, что он едва не сломался. Это было, как если бы Баки оттаивал под ним, возвращаясь к жизни. У Стива зачесались глаза, и он раздраженно замер. Баки осторожно обнял его и погладил по спине. Он знал, что Стив плакал.

— Прости, прости. Я могу трахнуть тебя, — сказал Стив и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть свои штаны. — Давай, вот так, — он чуть подвинул Баки, помогая ему закинуть ноги Стиву на плечи, и снова сгибаясь над ним, чтобы поцеловать. Стив не успел даже ничем смазать свой член, но он неплохо растянул и смазал Баки внутри пальцами. Может быть, не настолько глубоко, как следовало бы, но Баки сможет это выдержать.

Они смотрели в глаза друг другу, когда Стив скользнул в него. Баки выглядел таким сосредоточенным, хотя все равно испугался и дернулся, когда Стив вдруг полностью вдавился в него. 

— Тише, все в порядке, — сказал Стив. — Все в порядке, это всего лишь я. 

Баки выглядел растерянным, но смотрел с доверием. С ним просто надо было разговаривать в такой момент.

— Ты же был для этого создан, — сказал Стив. — Просто расслабься и прими это так, как должен. Разве не хорошо? — он несколько раз толкнулся на пробу, потому что они еще никогда не занимались сексом в такой позе. Взгляд Баки прояснился, и он кивнул.

— Возможно, правда, тебе не так уж и приятно, — сказал Стив. — Мы же не для тебя это делаем, да и сомневаюсь, что кто-то вроде тебя может понять разницу. — Он крепко вцепился Баки в бедра, задрал их к самой груди и принялся с силой вбивать его в пол. Их лица были так близко, что он мог слышать короткие выдохи, вырывавшиеся у Баки, когда тот ощущал нечто особенное, но очень старался вести себя тихо. — Ты же не понимаешь разницы, да? — сказал Стив. — Лишь бы что-то было засунуто в тебя, и пока оно внутри, ты будешь счастлив, ты, маленький тупица.

Баки издал странный звук — наполовину смех, наполовину хныканье, но ему явно было приятно. Стив мог видеть это в том, как ему нравилось лежать под Стивом, терпя такое обращение, будто он был всего лишь телом без опасения когда-либо стать чем-то большим. В этом было нечто очень особенное, тот специфический вид жестокости, который нельзя проявить правильно, если ты не любишь человека до самых костей.

— Нравится? — спросил Стив, впечатывая его в пол, упиваясь шлепками своих бедер о тело Баки, звуком, с которым металлическое плечо Баки ударялось о доски — черт, все это когда-нибудь запишется им на счет, но пока что это его не волновало. Он мог позволить себе быть довольно грубым с Баки теперь, именно так, как Баки всегда и заслуживал, а Стив просто не мог измотать его раньше так, как ему бы хотелось.

— Сожми меня, сейчас, — приказал Стив. — Давай же, обними меня там внизу, как ты можешь. Да, отлично. Именно так. 

Баки сжался вокруг него, он больше не смеялся, а очень внимательно наблюдал за Стивом, чтобы угодить ему всеми своими движениями. Кончая, Стив поднял голову, чтобы Баки мог видеть его лицо, когда он кончает, а Стив мог видеть, как Баки смотрит. Это было странно — знать, что за тобой так наблюдают, подстраиваются, заботятся, но это нисколько не мешало ему ощущать полную власть над положением Баки.

— О, — выдохнул Стив, когда вытащил член, надел штаны и лег поверх Баки на серое покрывало, сжимая его лицо и целуя его. — О, какой же ты сладкий. Нам будет весело с тобой. — Он отлично мог чувствовать, насколько Баки возбужден, но тот не пытался потереться о него или получить разрядку как-то еще. Он знал, что не стоит просить того, что не предлагают, Стив приучил его к этому еще давно.

Что ж, возможно, не только Стив. Баки стал куда вежливее и тише с тех пор, как Стив оставил его, и Стив не то чтобы не получал от этого удовольствия, просто ему не нравилось думать о том, как это получилось. 

— Тебе... — начал Баки и тут же замолчал.

— Все хорошо, можешь говорить, — сказал Стив. Баки выглядел таким открытым, ему всегда это шло. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы говорить, и Стив погладил его по руке.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил он и снова умолк.

— Что? — прищурился на него Стив. — А сам как думаешь, Бак? Считаешь, что мне понравилось?

Баки не ответил, только медленно покачал головой, не в качестве ответа на вопрос Стива, а отрицая само действие.

— Ты... Ну ладно, — сказал Стив. Он едва удержался, чтобы не сказать: «Ты напрашиваешься?», что было бы слишком низко, хотя и было, в сущности, правдой. Его это просто удивило, но это не было проблемой. — Хочешь знать, хорошо ли ты справился для меня? Хочешь знать, решу ли я оставить тебя?

Баки со значением покосился в тот угол комнаты, где Стив оставил «Дерринджер».

— О, — сказал Стив. — Подожди, дай мне минутку, я подумаю об этом.

Он сходил за пистолетом, а Баки поднялся на колени и заложил руки за спину.

— Это еще что значит? — спросил Стив.

Баки ничего не ответил. Он на коленях подошел к Стиву и уткнулся лицом в его ногу. Стив положил левую руку ему на затылок, а правой прижал пистолет к его голове.

— Хочешь знать, как я оценил твое выступление? — спросил Стив. — Хочешь знать, считаю ли я тебя пригодным местом, чтобы совать мой член? — Баки отчаянно потерся лицом о ногу Стива. — Нет, смотри на меня, — велел Стив. 

Баки поднял взгляд, чистый, сосредоточенный, как будто его судьба висела на волоске. Стив погладил его левой рукой по щеке и вниз по шее.

— Бак, ты лучшее место, куда я могу сунуть мой член, — сказал Стив, и Баки обмяк, не сводя с него глаз. — Просто отличное, Баки. Никто не трахается так, как ты, никогда не трахался и никогда не будет. Ты же создан для этого. Думаю, ты был создан персонально для меня с этой целью. — Баки тихо заскулил. — Не хнычь, это правда. Ты мой хороший мальчик.

У Баки исказилось лицо, и он склонил голову, ткнувшись лбом Стиву в бедро, и Стив сказал:

— Нет, смотри на меня, — он снова поднял голову Баки за волосы. Тот морщился, у него текли слезы, куда больше, чем от боли. — Что происходит, Бак? — Он стукнул Баки стволом пистолета по виску. Тот только рывком отвернулся и снова прижался к ноге Стива. — Нет, — твердо сказал Стив. — Смотри на меня. Я тут не шутки шучу, я накажу тебя, если ты не будешь смотреть на меня. — Он взял Баки за волосы и потянул — мягко для начала, и Баки посмотрел на него. — Ну, — сказал Стив. — Ты закончил с этим?

— Нет, — сказал Баки и сглотнул. — Я не хороший мальчик. Я ужасный человек.

У Стива упало сердце. И, возможно, были какие-то более правильные способы реагировать на подобное, нежели насилие, но он понятия не имел о них. Пара движений — он рывком поднял Баки на ноги и впечатал его в стену всем телом. И снова ткнул его дулом пистолета в висок.

— Это на хрен не тебе решать, Бак. Я здесь решаю.

Баки обмяк, прижатый лицом к стене. Стив вдавил колено между его ног, чувствуя, как из Баки до сих пор течет его сперма. Левую руку он просунул между Баки и стеной, сжимая его грудь и крепче прижимая его к себе. Поддерживая его.

— Ты не знаешь, что ты такое, — твердо сказал он. — И это нормально, потому что я знаю. И я вытрясу это из тебя, что бы для этого ни потребовалось.

Баки немного поднял лицо, как если бы хотел обернуться и посмотреть на Стива. Глаза у него были пустыми и сонными, он тихонечко застонал.

— Давай, — велел Стив. — Выкини эти мысли. Быстро. — Он прижал коленом мошонку Баки, впился ногтями в его плечо и ударил его по затылку пистолетом. Вроде бы не так сильно, но Баки отчаянно закричал, громко и с воем, содрогаясь всем телом. Стив прижал его так крепко, как только мог и сказал: — Вот мой хороший мальчик. Молодец. Вот это правильно.

Они замерли так, Стив обнимал Баки крепко и говорил с ним, иногда ударяя или царапая его, чтобы тот снова заплакал. 

— Так хорошо? — спросил Стив спустя некоторое время, потому что ему это так нравилось, что становилось трудно следить за тем, как Баки себя ощущает.

Баки собрался и напряженно кивнул:

— Прости, Стив, — сказал он.

— За что на этот раз?

Баки затих, и Стиву показалось, что, если бы он не держал его, Баки бы просто свалился на пол прямо здесь.

— За то, что не был только твоим, — сказал он.

Стив на секунду прижался лицом к его шее.

— Просто не дай этому случиться снова, — сказал он. — Больше это не повторится.

Баки посмотрел на него искоса:

— А если нет? — спросил он.

— Если повторится? — спросил Стив. — Если они снова схватят тебя, сделают тебя своим, если ты допустишь, чтобы кто-то из них взял тебя? — он был очень спокоен, чувствуя, чего Баки от него хочет. — На этот случай у меня есть вот это, Бак, — сказал он и снова прижал пистолет к виску Баки. — Я вышибу тебе мозги. 

Баки издал тяжелый облегченный выдох.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

— Пусти, — сказал Баки. И, когда Стив отступил от него, развернулся и бросился к нему в объятия, целуя и обхватывая руками, крепко-крепко.

Стив позволил ему это, а потом сказал:

— Ну ладно, становись на колени. Тебе понравится, я обещаю.

Баки рухнул на колени и замер, глядя на него снизу вверх с такой очаровательной серьезностью, с какой у него это иногда получалось. Его лицо припухло и покраснело от слез, но он выглядел спокойным.

— О, не будь таким серьезным, это всего лишь мой член, — сказал Стив. Он опустил пистолет на пол и начал расстегивать штаны. — Давай, открывай рот, я накормлю тебя. — Баки открыл рот и подался к Стиву, заглотив в горло и снова возбуждаясь. Стив одной рукой схватил его за волосы, а другой погладил по голове. — Вот умница, — сказал он. Глаза Баки были совсем огромными и светлыми. — Вот, кто ты, — сказал Стив. — Вот, для чего ты нужен. Правильно же ощущается, верно? Это потому что в сексе ты особенно хорош.

Баки попробовал шевельнуться, но Стив сказал: «Нет». Он просто стоял и смотрел вниз, на Баки с заполненным ртом.

* * *

Когда он, наконец, позволил Баки кончить, это не было особенным представлением. Он приказал Баки тереться о его ногу, ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за этим, но потребовалась всего секунда, и Баки уже испачкал Стиву штаны, судорожно выдыхая, а потом осел возле него и обнял ногу Стива так, будто бы мог удержать его этим на месте.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Стив. — Пойдем.

Он устроил их обоих так, как ему нравилось, сам привалившись к стене, а Баки уложив себе на колени. 

— Такой красивый, — сказал Стив, и Баки посмотрел на него, как будто бы считал, что он спятил.

Стив засмеялся, потому что это выглядело смешно, и потому что Баки не ошибался. Стив никогда не говорил подобных вещей, не потому, что он так не думал, просто это был не его стиль. К тому же, подобное всегда немного смущало его. Если ему случалось сказать что-нибудь хорошее, ощущение было такое, будто он ляпнул это случайно и, прозвучав вслух, оно сразу же ощущалось неуместным.

Так было до сих пор, но последние полтора месяца сильно отличались от всей его прошлой жизни. Они не были хуже, просто были другими. Куча вещей сразу же стала неважными. Баки был важен, и возвращение его к нормальной жизни отнимало все силы у них обоих.

Так что казалось глупым не сказать это сейчас. Неизбежно, все глупые бытовые вещи однажды обрушатся на него и придется иметь с ними дело снова: дантист, работа, погода. Баки будет поднимать бровь в ответ на грубость в метро. У каждого их них появятся друзья, которые не понравятся другому. В тот момент Стив сможет снова стать тем человеком, который не будет сидеть на полу, качая Баки на коленях и приговаривая: «Красивый, красивый мой мальчик. Ты вернулся ко мне».

Потому что это же совсем не в его стиле.

* * *

Стив устал сильнее, чем он думал, и заснул прямо там, у стены. Он проснулся, когда волосы Баки сдвинулись под его ладонью, и увидел, что Баки пытается сесть, встревоженный, весь будто пытающийся сосредоточиться на чем-то, но Стив уложил его обратно к себе на колени, удерживая его за волосы.

— Останешься здесь, — сказал он. — Еще даже не рассвело.

* * *

Он проснулся сильно позже, когда уже было совсем светло. Было позднее утро. Баки сидел у него на руках и целовал его шею, одетый в боксеры и футболку, и он придвинул кровать ближе к ним и накрыл ее вместо стола. Стив поверить не мог, что не проснулся даже от звука передвигаемой мебели. Раньше с ним такого никогда не было.

На кровати перед ним стояла полная тарелка бекона и яичницы. 

— Я не мог попробовать их, но, надеюсь, не пережарил, — сказал Баки, слезая с его колен и передавая ему тарелку и вилку. Он принес все свое барахло для кормления туда же и устроился рядом со Стивом, готовясь подсоединить трубку.

— Я могу это сделать, — запротестовал Стив, собираясь поставить тарелку на пол.

— Стив, ешь, — сказал ему Баки, и Стив снова начал есть. — Ну, как тебе?

— Бекон пережарен, а яичница в самый раз.

Баки кивнул.

— В следующий раз сделаю лучше. — Он запустил шприц в трубку и держал его одной рукой, пытаясь открыть бутылку с питательной смесью зубами. Выглядело забавно. — Хватит смотреть на меня, ешь. Если яйца так хорошо получились, так ешь их. Ты же голодный. Я проснулся от того, что у тебя бурчал живот.

— Я всегда бурчу на тебя, — сказал Стив.

— Ну это просто бессмысленно, Стив.

Стив продолжил есть. Баки выглядел не слишком хорошо. То есть, он всегда выглядел хорошо, но было похоже, что совсем недавно он плакал, видимо, пока Стив спал. А если он был улучшен так же, как Стив, его глаза не могли так долго оставаться опухшими. 

— Хочешь, я открою тебе бутылку?

Баки открыл рот, будто хотел огрызнуться на него, но вместо этого внимательно посмотрел на Стива и сказал:

— Хорошо.

Стив поставил тарелку, взял бутылку и открыл ее. Они смешивали ингредиенты особым образом, сразу в большом количестве и разливали смесь по бутылкам. Трех бутылок в день хватало для того, чтобы поддерживать Баки в нормальной форме. 

Стив наполнил шприц, пока Баки сидел неподвижно, и вставил поршень, чтобы Баки мог надавить на него. Пока он делал это, он понял, что Баки не сказал, что он не может сделать этого сам, но Стив не пытался насильно кормить его, он просто решил, что им обоим будет так удобнее.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не...

— Все в порядке, — сказал Баки.

Стив отодвинулся обратно и продолжил есть. На самом деле, бекон был совсем неплох. Он посмотрел на Баки, изучая его, пока они оба сидели у стены и ели свой завтрак. Баки тоже смотрел на него. Они всего лишь поцеловались, но все вокруг внезапно стало тихим, пустым и напряженным. Стив собирался спросить, вдруг он сделал что-то не так — это не было трусостью, он правда хотел знать, но опасался, что Баки может решить, что обязан разубедить его, а сейчас было неподходящее для этого время. Позже, может быть, когда все станет лучше.

Баки вытянул ногу и толкнул Стива в голень.

— У меня руки заняты, — сказал он. Стив улыбнулся. — Надо было сделать это до того, как я начал есть. — Баки передвинулся по стене, держа шприц в воздухе, пока не оказался рядом со Стивом, прислонившись к его боку. — Отлично, миссия выполнена, ничего не сместил.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив.

— Ты лучший, — сказал Баки.

Стив хотел спросить, «почему ты тогда плакал», но вместо этого сказал:

— Бекон оказался лучше, чем я думал. Я хотел сказать, он был нормальный.

— Тебе не обязательно щадить меня, — ответил Баки. — Раньше ты никогда так не делал.

Стив покачал тарелку на коленях. Потом протянул руку, и, не зная, чего коснуться, коснулся трубки. Она была очень важна, она позволяла самому дорогому для него человеку жить. Он повернулся и поцеловал Баки в висок. Голова Баки тоже была важна. Без нее он бы тоже не выжил, она позволяла ему держаться и терпеть. Стив на мгновение прижался лицом к волосам Баки.

— Я понял, почему это так беспокоило меня, — сказал Баки, не поднимая глаз, когда Стив вновь начал есть. — Я имею в виду то, что они трахали меня или заставляли меня их трахать, или трахать мои миссии, чтобы сломить их перед тем, как я убивал их. Я понял, почему я не могу перестать думать об этом.

— Почему? — спросил Стив. Он старался, чтобы его голос оставался мягким, но он редко когда говорил мягким голосом, так что сомнительно, чтобы у него получилось правильно.

— По большей части вещи в моей жизни были... нормальными, — сказал Баки. — Походы на пляж... Даже когда началась война, это было ужасно, но это... В общем, это куда более нормально, чем то, что происходило со мной, когда я был Солдатом. Я не ел, понятное дело, практически не спал, точно не спал в спальне, не читал, не слушал музыку. У меня не было друзей, — его голос не звучал расстроенным. — Но это, ну, секс. Это должно было быть нормальным.

— О, — сказал Стив.

— Но не было, — сказал Баки. — Я думаю, даже в те времена я помнил. Я знал, что все должно быть по-другому, что со мной должен был быть тот, кто знал меня, делал это так, как мне нравилось... Что автоматически наталкивало меня на идею, что я вообще существовал. Так что, полагаю, даже в том состоянии, в котором я тогда был, меня все равно это огорчало, тревожило, хотя больше ничего уже не волновало.

Стив постарался сосредоточиться на яйцах. Они были действительно хороши. Ему казалось, он должен оставаться спокойным, это он мог обеспечить Баки, он мог быть спокойным для него, быть сильным, потому что если Баки нельзя было сломаться под весом всего этого, то Стиву точно нельзя было. Это ведь случилось даже не с ним.

— Ну, перестань, — сказал Баки. — Поставь тарелку. — Стив опустил ее на пол. Лицо Баки было так близко к его... совсем близко, Стив чувствовал его, и его сияющую улыбку. — Ты не можешь это исправить, — сказал Баки. — Но быть рядом с тобой — так хорошо. — Его губы дрогнули, но он взял себя в руки и продолжил говорить: — Все наладится. Со временем, обязательно. Ты сам не сможешь ничего тут поделать. Но ты самый лучший.

* * *

Все действительно понемногу налаживалось. Помогало время и еще вязание. Сэм убедил Баки попробовать вязать (до этого он пытался убедить Стива, но вскорости сдался). Баки оказался лучшим учеником. Теперь они оба убеждали Стива попробовать.

— Это научные факты, это не домыслы, — настаивал Баки, как если бы Стив был хоть вполовину так же увлечен наукой, как сам Баки, который смотрел «Голубую планету» часами и орал Стиву, чтобы тот пришел и смотрел вместе с ним, пока он стучал своими спицами Стиву по ушам.

— Да я даже не слышу, о чем там речь, — сказал Стив. — Я только и слышу, как ты вяжешь свой уродливый шарф.

— Прекрасный шарф, — возразил Баки. — Ну, я, конечно, не профессиональный вязальщик шарфов, но я делаю его для тебя, и ты будешь носить его.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Стив.

— Не ошибаюсь, — ответил Баки. — Даже когда будет жарко. Он защитит твою шею от солнечных ожогов.

Стив закрыл ладонями уши.

— К тому же, — вдруг сообщил Баки, — это касается того, как твой мозг справляется с воспоминаниями. С травмирующими воспоминаниями особенно. Понимаешь? Что касается меня, определенные вещи зарыты очень глубоко, и я неизбежно возвращаюсь к ним и думаю о них. Но если я занимаюсь вязанием, то рано или поздно мои мысли неизбежно переключаются на вязание.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Стив.

— С твоей головой тоже не все так хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Тебе стоит занять свои мысли вязанием.

У них обоих стало больше дел. И это оказалось совсем не так здорово, как Стив себе представлял. В то время, как большие проблемы постепенно разрешались, появлялись дюжины маленьких и обрушивались на них с той же силой. 

Предполагалось, что Баки быстро исцелялся, и при этом почти не принимал пищу орально, но подхватил инфекцию полости рта, и пришлось срочно заняться имплантами. Он вел себя тихо и спокойно у дантиста, а после — дергался несколько недель, то есть, в начале дергался, потом перестал спать, затем все больше и больше его охватывал ужас, пока это наконец не прошло.

Он вспоминал все больше и больше разных вещей, большей частью ужасных. Это его всерьез злило, из-за чего он все время жаловался.

— Я же не злой человек по натуре, — говорил он. — Почему они смогли изменить это?

— Я не знаю, — отвечал Стив.

Баки начал пинать шкаф.

— Прекрати, — говорил Стив.

Баки немедленно переставал, а потом улыбался Стиву, когда понимал, что тот сделал.

— Ты все тот же, — говорил тогда Стив, стараясь верить в это.

* * *

Прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Баки вернулся, и он связал так много длинных уродливых шарфов, что увешал ими спинки всех стульев в доме. Стива это так раздражало, что однажды он связал ими Баки и засунул один ему в рот.

— Я буду делать это с тобой каждый вечер, пока ты не прекратишь вязать шарфы! — сказал он.

Баки выплюнул шарф.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Нет. Открой рот, — велел Стив. Он запихал шарф обратно и оглядел Баки. — Никак не пойму, что уродливее: ты или твой шарф, — сказал он. А потом пододвинулся ближе, чтобы Баки мог потереться лицом о плечо Стива.

* * *

Прошло семь месяцев, а Баки так и не продвинулся в том, чтобы есть хоть что-то, кроме легкой пищи. Зато он практически сам управлялся теперь с кормлением через трубку: процесс утратил для них свою новизну, чтобы они продолжали наслаждаться делая это вместе.

Вместо этого Стив занял себя тем, что регулярно брил Баки голову и каждые несколько дней проверял, достаточно ли у него отросли волосы, чтобы дергать за них. А пока они дорастали до нужной длины, было приятно просто трогать их, чувствуя, какие они мягкие. Баки это нравилось даже больше, чем Стиву. Иногда он просто сидел и гладил себя пальцами по голове.

И он стал нормально спать, благодаря времени, сыворотке или вязанию. Возможно, вязанию, потому что Стив так и не начал спать нормально, и это продолжалось уже годами, так что, возможно, ему и не суждено было. Он просыпался рывком, напуганный, готовый бежать или сражаться. Но тут же ощущал почти что благодарность за это, потому что находил Баки свернувшимся на полу или на кровати, если Стив был в хорошем настроении накануне, спящим крепко и спокойно, как было раньше. Он не просыпался, когда Стив двигался, садился или переворачивался, чтобы посмотреть на него. И Стив просто смотрел на него, такого надежного и мирного, со всей его соблазнительностью, которой он так никогда и не терял.

Стив не спрашивал Баки, скучает ли он по возможности наслаждаться едой. В этом не было смысла. Иногда один из них спрашивал другого, сможет ли Стив покормить Баки. Это бывало порой забавно. В последнее время Баки стал просить Стива целовать его, пока он наполнял себе желудок. Стив переживал, что он начал ощущать отчаянье из-за кормления через трубку, но он не хотел спрашивать.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Баки, когда Стив все же спросил его. — Я скорее нахожу это забавным. Большинство людей не могут целоваться с кем-то, когда едят. Тебя это разве не увлекает.

— Ну, есть немного, — сказал Стив.

— Мне очень нравится, — сказал Баки. — Это так футуристично. 

Конец


End file.
